


Liberum Amorem Vehementem: Free to love in Ancient Times

by KiriAsakura



Series: Modern Thilbo/Richartin Couples [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Sex, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Ancient Greece, Ancient History, Ancient Rome, Ancient Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Drunk Sex, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Gladiator Epiphanes, Gladiator Richard Armitage, Gladiators, Gods, Herculean, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Master/Slave, Multi, Mythology References, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Roman AU, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Slavery, Slaves, Swords, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/pseuds/KiriAsakura
Summary: In 27 B.C. the Herculean Greco-Roman Epiphanes, undefeated gladiator, has to risk his life in every bloody battle in the arena for the banal entertainment of the Romans, driven to continue surviving solely with the purpose of collecting revenge one day, against the presumptuous Caesar Augustus, who betrayed him and led him to his misfortune. But in the midst of so much blood and sand, Epiphanes will discover that the gods still have another purpose for him, when suddenly Cupid shoots him with his golden arrow to a serene young slave with beautiful golden hair named Martin, whose proprietor is Benedictus, the richest consul from Rome. Richartin AU. Thorin / Bilbo's love burning again in a new life.
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch & Martin Freeman, Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman, Epiphanes/Slave!Martin, Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Mark Gatiss/Rupert Graves, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Richard Armitage & Martin Freeman, Richard Armitage/Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman, Richard Armitage/Martin Freeman, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Lara Pulver, Thorin Oakenshield & Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Oakenshield/Bilbo Baggins
Series: Modern Thilbo/Richartin Couples [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/267553
Comments: 19
Kudos: 14





	1. Ante mortem, ortu solis

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! At last, after a little over 1 month of wanting to publish this fic, I finally had it ready! xD  
> This is an AU that I had planned to write for a long time, due to the fact that Richard is a Praetorian guard named Epiphanes in the 1999 mini TV series "Cleopatra", who performs his role directly alongside Octavian (Rupert Graves), but Until 2017, the idea went through my head even more because it was perfectly sexy to imagine it since then. Although it was not until early 2020 that I fully decided to get down to work, planning to publish it in April. I began to document myself thoroughly and prepare my ideas from the middle of March, with the purpose of publishing it at Easter, but it could not be possible, partly because it is a story very enriched with thousands of elements for which I was discovering that they were also needed many characters! xD  
> In order for my story to unfold very well, I had to watch many documentaries and read various sources about ancient Rome, as well as the other ancient civilizations that were related to it, and I also had to become very familiar with its pantheon of gods, Greek mythology, Nordic deities, historical figures, chronology and a wide etcetera.  
> But in the end, it was very worth it because it really enriched my imagination much more! And so I couldn't stop writing until I had 4 chapters ready in a row and some more ideas for several more chapters behind. At the moment the first 4 chapters are practically ready, so I will update this fic very soon, in the coming days ;D  
> I hope you like it, at least a little! owo  
> List of main characters and some recurring ones (several do not appear yet in this chapter)  
> 1- Richard Armitage = Epiphanes (Greco-Roman Gladiator, former Praetorian Guard)  
> 2- Martin Freeman = Martinus / Trew (Slave from Germania, Benedictus catamite slave)  
> 3- Benedict Cumberbatch = Smeo Benedictus Timotheus (Consul, the richest and most important man in Rome just behind the emperor)  
> 4- Lara Pulver = Irene (Domina, wife of Benedictus)  
> 5- Rupert Graves = Octavius / Octavian / Caesar Augustus (First emperor of Rome)  
> 6- Louise Brealey = Livia Drusilla / Julia Augusta (3rd wife of Octavio Augustus)  
> 7- Toby Jones = Tobias (Lanista of the house of the Hydra, owner of Epiphanes)  
> 8- Anne Hathaway = Daphne (Domina, nymphomaniac, Tobias's wife)  
> 9- Graham McTavish = Dwalin Graham (Celtic slave, doctore of Tobias's house)  
> 10- Simon Pegg = Simon (Lanista)  
> 11- Mark Gatiss = Smeo Marcus Valerianus (patrician, senator, brother of Consul Benedictus, secret catamite lover of Augustus)  
> 12- Ian McKellen = Gandalf Magnetus (Pater families of a ludus)  
> 13- Aidan Turner = Adriano Kili (Syrian gladiator, from the Ludus of Gandalf Magnetus)  
> 14- Dean O Gorman = Decanus Fili (gladiator of Britain, from the Ludus of Gandalf Magnetus)  
> 15- Lee Pace = Thrandius (Lanista)  
> 16- Orlando Bloom = Legolas (heir to the Thrandius ludus)  
> 17- Luke Evans = Bardo Lucius (ludus gladiator of Thrandius)

**_Chapter 1 — Ante mortem, ortu solis_ **

****

**27 BC**

**Roman Empire, recently established**

**_Ave, Caesar, morituri salutant_ **

There he was once again, Epiphanes, the fierce gladiator, undefeated recently, in the center of the amphitheater, as the crowd in attendance shouted excitedly in unison, excited to witness the battles of the games on the last day, after having been entertained by various bloody battles over the days since this series of games had started.

At that time of day, the sun was beginning to radiate, but it had not yet fully settled in the sky. The fights on the last day were about to start. Later, ending the last battle, shortly before sunset, this new series of games that had lasted twenty days would be ended, and the new champion would be announced.

The well-formed herculean body of Epiphanes, strong, tall and muscular, denoted multiple scars on his tanned skin, undoubted traces of many previous battles, vestiges of all those times that had been played to death in the arena, but also caused by honor and the glory of Rome, which he had served for years in the militia a while ago.

He was dressed in all the armor that was provided to every gladiator in the classification in which he was assigned now, and with _gladius_ and shield included.

**_Ave, Caesar, morituri te salutant,_ **

**_Hail, Caesar, we who are about to die salute you_ **

Epiphanes was being part of that group of gladiators who greeted the new Caesar Augustus, who at that moment was sitting in his majestic imperial box, attentive to the spectacle that was about to happen next.

It was the culmination of a series of opening games of one of the many festivals of the empire and the area, as part of the celebration of the beginning of this new Roman _pax_. Everything was taking place in Rome at that time, the heart of the empire, in the famous _Forum Magnum_ , in the center of the city, where all roads always led and which was surrounded by majestic buildings of great political and cultural importance , such as the temples where Venus, Saturn and the Dioscuri twins, Castor and Pollux, among many others gods, were venerated. Despite the fact that the mandate of the new César Augusto had begun only a few months ago, by all the streets of the forum you could already admire his new travertine flooring that he himself had sent to install.

The new prosperity of the empire was at its peak, they were being the best years of Rome, much better than ever, since its foundation more than 700 years ago, and expansion since it had begun to conquer other neighboring lands, and even more so since its new transition from Republic to Empire, whose first emperor, Caesar Octavius Augustus, was the grandnephew of the famous Julius Caesar, who had laid the foundations of the new empire almost two decades ago.

And right there, right now, Octavius Augustus was greeting those present, including the gladiators, who were going to die to thank the gods who had provided them with so much and for the banal entertainment of him and the attending public, from his exclusive imperial box, with the same presumption that always characterized him and that had been accentuated even more since he had been awarded the title of first emperor of Rome, on that new throne that his great-uncle could not obtain.

Epiphanes could see it well from the place where he was standing at that moment, in the center of the arena with the rest of his fellow gladiators, who had the same chances as him of winning or dying that afternoon in battle. For death in the fight on the sand there was no distinction, only luck. If you managed to survive the deadly blows delivered by the weapons of your rivals, you could extend your life a little more, until the next battle in which you had to hope to have the same luck again.

The sight of Epiphanes was perfect, from his point he could notice every gesticulation of the presumptuous expression of Caesar Augustus drawn on his face. He knew the face of that cretin and those petulant expressions of him well, he knew them well because he had a photographic memory, and above all he knew them well because countless times they had been close to Caesar, too close, since before he took the throne , even before his late great-uncle Julius Caesar had adopted him as his son. Epiphanes knew him well because he had once been one of his personal Praetorian guards for a long time, before he had received the betrayal that was now causing him to be in the arena just now as a vile gladiator, fighting on the show for his life.

……………….

**Region of The Ambracian Gulf, in the Ionian Sea, northwest of Greece, 43 B.C. (16 years ago)**

"Sir, the camp is fully installed, and the assigned ones are already in their positions to take the first night watch, sir," said the young Epiphanes, bowing to Octavian, on the evening of the second day when they had arrived at a certain part of a hill near the coast.

"Well, what about Mark Antony's troops?" Octavian asked, in front of his own tent.

"There are no sightings at the moment, sir" replied the young Epiphanes. Octavian, however, was younger than him, but being his superior he should always have the greatest respect for him.

"Well, let's wait for the signal from the troops commanded by Agrippa in the fleets over the sea," said Octavian, looking towards the horizon.

General Agrippa, a few years younger than Epiphanes, was still more prominent as a military man, but Epiphanes would continue to strive and do his best to ascend and prove to himself and to all of Rome that he was worthy of the militia and citizenship.

That glorious moment for Epiphanes seemed long ago, when 16 years ago he had belonged to Octavian's most personal Praetorian Guard, the grandnephew of the great Julius Caesar, who had been adopted by him in order to inherit his legacy.

Indeed, he was not Agrippa, but after having belonged to legions commanded by prestigious centurions in the Gallic war and even in inhospitable territories beyond, when he was much younger, after the murder of Julius Caesar in the Ides of March in the year 44 BC, Epiphanes was proud to be in the direct service of Octavian, who would succeed Julius Caesar by mandate of his own decree.

In that year 43 B. C, the strong young Epiphanes, then 28 years old, and after little more than a decade of military experience, had earned his new position as a Praetorian guard to personally guard Octavian in that region of The Ambracian Gulf, in the Ionian Sea, northwest of Greece. He had become a kind of bodyguard for him.

Being in direct command of Octavian filled him with enormous pride, because it elevated him into the militia, something for which he would have had to wait at least thirteen more years, since he had to complete 25 years of military service to Rome to obtain a high title.

Epiphanes had been born completely Roman, in 71 B.C., in a wealthy family, which had managed to enrich themselves with the passing of the generations, thanks to their good investments and of course thanks to the gods. They were even convinced that they descended from the direct line of Hercules himself, and therefore also from Jupiter. But in addition to their Roman pride, they were completely proud of mastering the Greek language as well as Latin, because they did not deny that they had a Greek root from several generations ago, perhaps even from the prosperous Hellenistic period. For this reason, the Greek name of Epiphanes was very important to the family, since the patriarch who had founded the family on the islands to the south of the peninsula had carried that name and therefore it had also been carried by several men in the family for generations. And in this young Epiphanes, the name was more than perfect, since he had inherited the prestigious Greek profile, with a profiled nose, dark hair and tanned skin that had made him a Herculean Adonis growing up and becoming a man. Surely Venus herself would be captivated if she met him head-on, some thought, for this young Epiphanes was innately attractive even in his voice, which was quite masculine and innately seductive without feigning it.

Being part of one of those rich and distinguished families in Rome had allowed Epiphanes to be part of the militia, to serve the Republic, a privilege that could not have anyone, like simple commoners, much less any slave.

The Epiphanes’ family had owned a grandiose _domus_ , in a prestigious place in Rome, on a hill of their own, which perhaps would not even envy the Olympus. A well-to-do _domus_ blessed by the God Mars, the deity to whom the family was most devoted for always helping them succeed in war. His life had been very well blessed with riches since his childhood, he had never been able to complain about anything, because, unlike many unfortunates, he had always been fed and dressed with the best, almost as if he were a prince.

And thanks to those privileges in which he had been born, Epiphanes had always been able to aspire to have or be what he set out to do, and the militia had been something that had caught his attention for as long as he could remember, ever since he had seen his father fulfill his charge as a Praetorian and later as a centurion. The young Epiphanes had always admired from a very young age to see the soldiers of Rome dressed in all their clothing, and in his opinion, his father was the one who dressed his best every time he bravely went into battle or any act that the republic demanded.

For this reason, Epiphanes had been enlisted in the military service from the first opportunity he had had for it, when he had just turned 16. Since that time, Epiphanes had given his best, and in this way, he gradually achieved an excellent performance when he turned 18, when he was assigned to more complex tasks. Epiphanes had discovered that definitely serving the great Roman republic, the most prestigious, modern, and civilized one in the world, was what he was really born for. He was very proud to have been born a Roman. And he could not help feeling great sorrow for those who had not been blessed by the gods and who had been born on the unfortunate soil of the rest of the barbarian states, and whose misfortune worsened even more when they were forced to become slaves, just like the same ones who served in the _domus_ of his family. However, despite the pain he sometimes felt for them, Epiphanes was convinced that this was his position, designated by the conjunction of the gods who lived in the stars in the sky, just as he had been designated by the gods to be a lucky Roman.

For years, Epiphanes often felt compassion for those unfortunates who were most often treated vilely, since their condition as slaves made them lose all value and rights in society. But slaves were necessary in order for Roman society and the opulence they were increasingly enjoying to continue to function, even his own parents had their personal private body slaves, _Servus Corporis_ , who served and accompanied them everywhere until they grew old or until they got sick and not serve them anymore.

But when Epiphanes understood even more the misfortune of the unfortunates of the barbarian peoples conquered by Rome who fell into slavery, it was when he turned 18, when the Roman Praetorian guard commanded by his father assigned him to one of the legions that would leave for a region of Gaul, in the year 53 B. C. the same year in which he first met Julius Caesar himself.

The skillful young military man Epiphanes had the great honor of joining the Gallic War when they were already at the height of battle, when Julius Caesar's legions had already succeeded in conquering almost the entire region and spreading what would soon become empire. But despite that, participating then with only 18 years old was entirely grateful, and opened the way to glory serving Rome for just over two decades, until the betrayal changed his destiny.

…….

**Rome, 27 BC (present)**

The weather of the moment was being as damn hot and dry as it had been all season. The gods had not taken pity on them recently and had not provided them with rain for weeks. But given the recent rise of Caesar Augustus as the first emperor of the glorious Rome, everyone believed that the gods had already given enough for now.

So, they were to be honored with these new games, which Augustus had decreed to last twenty days, to make the gods content and to provide them with rain, to be satisfied with the vital liquid.

This was the last day of the games, this day it would be decided who would die and who would be the new champion of Rome. During these days of celebration most of the participating gladiators had survived, although that did not take away the fact that many had died, especially the _bestiarius_ gladiators. And Epiphanes regretted that because several of the fallen gladiators had lived with him in the _ludus_ , even the night before on the eve that the gladiators had been enjoying their free dinner, as was the custom, to enjoy what would possibly be their last great banquet.

But none of this was new, Epiphanes was already used to it and although it had been very difficult at first, he had long ago come to the idea that this was why it was better not to form bonds with the other gladiators, since at any time they could die and he as well. It was no longer convenient to form bonds with anyone, especially since their lives were no longer theirs, as warrior slaves used only for the vile entertainment of the assistants, their lives now belonged to someone else, to the damn lanista who had bought them for some coins.

The life of Epiphanes now belonged to the renowned lanista Tobias, a man little more than mature and short and suffering from a certain alopecia, owner of a large and prestigious _ludus_ where more than thirty gladiators were trained at the moment. The Ludus had moved from Capua in the generation of Tobias' father, the _pater familias_ of the house, after the disturbances caused by the famous rebel gladiator Spartacus, the famous Thracian slave rebel who, according to Roman sources, led the most important rebellion against the Roman Republic on Italic soil, from 73 BC, just over 40 years ago.

Spartacus had died at the hands of the Roman legions commanded by the prominent military man Marcus Licinius Crassus, the richest man in Rome, in 71 B.C., just the same year that Epiphanes was born. Epiphanes sometimes wondered if that should have a relationship with the gods and with his life that had fallen from grace forcing him to become a gladiator slave, like the famous - and feared - Spartacus, just a few years ago, when he still belonged to the Roman militia, when he was still master of his own life and will, when he still offered his loyalty to Octavius Augustus, when he still believed in him.

Despite his enormous rancor caused by Octavian's cruel betrayal, now all he had to focus on was winning this new battle on the sand. He always had to be the strongest and fastest to survive, but above all the most cunning to avoid as much as possible that his opponent dealt him a fatal wound. He always had to emphasize all his strength and ability if he wanted to continue living.

Throughout the day, bloody battles arose, in which, as expected, several of the gladiators died. But thank the gods, Epiphanes always remained undefeated.

Until before sunset at last they would reach the last battle of the day, which would be played between the undefeated Epiphanes against another undefeated, a huge Gaul of almost 6' 5" that had even more victories in the arena.

Caesar began to speak one more time to the public from his exclusive imperial box, in which they were his wife since twelve years ago, Livia Drusilla, now known as Julia Augusta, two lanistas, Tobias and Simon, owners of the gladiators in combat of that moment, and a couple of senators, and among those senators was Smaug Marcus Valerianus, who had secretly become his _catamite_ lover a few years ago.

Smaug Marcus Valerianus was the brother of the most important and wealthy consul of the moment, Smaug Benedictus Timoteus, who had also been invited to sit in the imperial box next to Caesar, after all, Benedictus's position was so important that he was immediately below August. Benedictus not only brought great political power to Rome, but also many resources with his money, and added to that he was a close friend of Caesar Augustus since he was still known as Octavian.

Benedictus was sitting next to Caesar, in his exquisite silk robe, a shade of purple so bright that only consuls like him could wear it. And next to the consul, sat his beautiful young wife, Irene, with beautifully long black hair, and eyes as blue as the crystal-clear water of the Tiber, wearing a tight emerald dress, so beautiful and sensual, with lips red like carmine, which could well provoke the envy of Venus herself. And standing behind the empowered wife was Benedictus's personal slave, a beautiful young man of somewhat short stature and slight appearance, with very white skin and serene appearance, and with wonderful blond hair as lightning as the sun, who had been captured in the inhospitable and barbarous region of the border with Germania at the time when Julius Caesar had invaded the Gaul territory, and who now, in addition to serving as personal slave to the Consul Benedictus and accompanying him everywhere, he had appointed him to serve as his _catamite_ slave, that is, his passive sex slave, whenever Benedictus desired.

After greeting the attendees, Caesar Augustus finally ordered the new battle to begin and the audience shouted in unison with enthusiasm. This was the last battle in this series of games, the most anticipated by all, so the screams were much louder than that morning.

By that time, Epiphanes was already prepared, both mentally and physically. He wielded the gladius assigned to him well and was skillful enough to dodge his opponent's first attack, which had immediately preempted him. The audience shouted again with excitement, while Octavius Augustus and his guests in the imperial box drank mulsum, the typical honey-wine that they enjoyed so much in the empire.

"Aghhhhh" Epiphanes' screams of fury mixed almost in unison with those of his also herculean opponent. But their yells in turn became nothing in the midst of all those screams exclaimed by the crowd from the stands.

Augustus and his important pretentious guests continued watching the fight from the imperial box, sitting in their comfortable seats made of the finest woods brought from their provinces in Africa, while a pair of slaves fanned them with large feathers.

"Slave, pour more mulsum into my goblet," Irene asked suddenly, extending her golden goblet for the blond slave to serve. Despite the fact that she herself had her own personal slave, she always liked to tease the young man at every opportunity, especially since she could not bear the jealousy of knowing that her husband Benedictus enjoyed having sex with him every time he wanted as he was his _catamite_. But just like _Catamitus_ himself (Ganymede to the Greeks), who according to myth had been captured by Jupiter to serve as cupbearer to the gods, when Martin was not serving his master's sexual desires in bed, he was forced to serve his _dominus_ , as serving the wine.

"Yes, my _domina_ " replied the obedient blond slave, barely looking up at her, and hurrying over with the carafe of wine in hand.

"Ha, honey, his name is Martinus" said Benedictus, just turning to see his wife Irene. There was a mixture of irony and petulance in his voice, as usually. By this time, the blond slave was already pouring the _mulsum_ into his master's golden cup.

"Ha, he is a damn slave, he has no rights, therefore, it does not matter if he has a name or not," said Irene, without even turning to see the blond slave. Besides, “he's a damn uncivilized barbarian,” //your fuking _catamite_ // that last, she had only thought to herself.

Martin did not flinch at the comments of his masters, anyway, he could not complain about anything under his condition as a slave. He had been their slave for just over two decades, and now he was already quite used to being treated with humiliation or at best as nothing, but he could not deny that internally it sometimes affected him. However, his status as a slave was never going to change, so he just needed to resign himself and resist.

"Pour me a little more wine too, Martinus," said Benedictus, "then pour more into the goblets of the others guests as well, if they wish," he added, looking at the rest of the audience, who had their eyes and attention more focused on what was happening in the middle of the arena. They nodded to what Benedictus had suggested and so more than one held out their golden goblets for the blond servant to serve.

"I do want more _mulsum_ , thank you, Benedictus," said the lanista Tobias. He had a pair of slaves of his own behind, who also served his wife, the beautiful young Daphne, but he could not deny a little of delicious _mulsum_ from the most powerful consul in the place.

"Me too, brother mine" said Marcus Valerianus, also extending his golden goblet. Martin poured the wine as soon as he finished serving the lanista Tobias.

While the patricians enjoyed the _mulsum_ , the typical honey-wine that was always enjoyed throughout Rome, and other small snacks that their servants often brought them, in the arena the fight between the strong herculean gladiator Epiphanes and his robust opponent had just begun.

At that time of day, and after several other gladiatorial combats throughout the day, the traces of blood on the sand, that was under his feet, remained. Most of the blood had dried, but some still were visible, despite the cleaning of the servants. Epiphanes had adopted the habit of always seeing those blood tracks to arm himself with more courage during his fights and not allow himself to be defeated by the opponent, because he thought that he never wanted his blood to be spilled by all that sand that way. Ever since he had been forced to become a vile gladiator, the only thing that motivated him to continue until the end was always revenge, especially towards that man who now cynically enjoyed watching him fight from his prestigious imperial box, the damned Octavius Augustus who had betrayed him a while ago in the most unexpected way.

"Agggghhhh" both Epiphanes and his adversary shouted in the arena, with each movement with which they tried to strike a heavy blow against the other. But Epiphanes had become good enough to dodge almost every blow, with his shield, and he had also become very skilled and quick to deliver blows with certainty. He had learned so well how to fight as a gladiator in the _ludus_ of the house of the _Hydra_ , the house of his current master Tobias, under the great and bestial training of the current _Doctore_ , a savage Celtic slave, prominent veteran gladiator, named Dwalin Graham. The Celtic had taught him very well during these years, and that is why Epiphanes used all these teachings well in the arena. He was so bold that he gave his all without remorse. His life was always at stake in every fierce battle, after all, so his life and well-being depended on every dodged or dealt hit.

Epiphanes had always been a strong, skillful, rude, and fearless man primarily from his military training from a young age, but becoming a gladiator had toughened him up even more. And betrayal had hardened even more his mettle and his fighting feelings. He had already lost count of the number of opponents he had mercilessly defeated or even killed in every arena battle. In this field everything was worth, in exchange for safeguarding his own life. And he had practically never been beaten in a fight recently, until now. So, he had earned the title of "undefeated" _Greek_. The eagerness to hide the past of Epiphanes and his betrayal, had made Augustus order to erase all indications of his Roman citizenship.

But his opponent this time was almost as good as him, so now Epiphanes was having great difficulty dodging him and was beginning to feel fear for not being able to dodge any blow that could be fatal.

"Wow, by the great cock of Pluto! Your gladiator is really tough, mine hasn't managed to give him a single fucking blow!" exclaimed the lanista Simon blaspheming, speaking to the lanista Tobias.

Simon was the owner of the current opponent of Epiphanes, a large, fierce-looking, tanned-skinned Gaul, who had also won almost all his battles, and who had many more years of experience in the arena than Epiphanes.

Tobias smirked, and spoke, somewhat exalting his presumption.

—Haha, that's why he's been the champion of our house of the Hydra for years. He is a warrior who has brought great fortune to our _ludus_ during many battles. The gods are always on our side! Their cocks get hard every time our house gains the glory that Epiphanes gets in the sand," said Tobias, while he waved the golden goblet a bit between his fingers.

The Romans always dared to blaspheme, and among all, it was not considered too bad.

"He is a Greek, right? I have heard about his numerous previous battles" Simon, the lanista, commented

"Ah yes, a Greek who descends directly from the strong cock of Hercules" Tobias completed.

"... and that he is also infinitely blessed by Mars" Daphne, Tobias' wife, suddenly added to the conversation. She was also enjoying the _mulsum_ and the combat "that's why his strength always seems endless. Mars himself gives him all that vigor."

Simon smiled amused but incredulous.

"But he won't beat mine, who comes from one of the most hostile regions of the Gaul. He's a damn titan from the sand!" Simon expressed proudly and with a sardonic smile. He was quite certain that his huge barbarian gladiator would be the one to emerge victorious.

"Well, we will see then. Also, our house has always had the best training techniques for gladiators, for many generations. Do you remember Dwalin? No?" Tobias added with greater pride than Simon's, and he was correct, since his family had owned a prestigious _Ludus_ for centuries and had always managed to obtain the best championship titles in the entire region.

"How could I forget?! I always admired how he killed all his opponents in the arena! I was a fan of the prestigious Dawlin when I was young!" Simon exclaimed, still amused.

"Hah, that honor and glory made him the current _Doctore_ of the house of the Hydra, and he has been training Epiphanes bestially since I bought him to our _ludus_. So, imagine the result of that training" Tobias said.

Simon was moved without being able to avoid it, although he was still sure that his Gallic would win anyway.

Meanwhile in the middle of the arena, Epiphanes continued to fight hard against his fierce adversary.

He could not see his face well, due to the helmet that protected his face, but he could realize that he was quite taller than he was, even considering that he was very tall, and that his body was muscular and corpulent, in addition it was noted that he was around a age similar to his, who by then was already over 40 years old. Epiphanes was at the peak of his life and physical prowess, so he did not intend to die for now, especially, he did not intend to die without first taking revenge on the irritating Caesar. But all those were details that he shouldn't pay attention to for now. His mind must be focused solely on battle, if he did not want to be mortally wounded.

On another occasion, he had seen the same man a little in combat against others and had witnessed how he had mercilessly defeated his opponents to death, demonstrating extreme cruelty until standing them almost entirely on the sand, or even beheading his rivals with a single accurate blow delivered with his sharp gladius. Epiphanes had seen on that occasion that this man could be too skilled with the edge of that sword.

The battle dragged on for a while longer. The public was expectant at what might happen next, because neither of them seemed to give in, and they hadn't managed to get seriously hurt either, except for a few scratches.

Some attendees continued to shout with excitement, but others were speechless in the face of the great battle.

"Wow! This is what I call a real fight! The gods must be excited!" Octavius Augusts expressed from his place. He was truly amazed at the fight, but no one could suspect that he was a cynic, as Epiphanes was fighting in that tough life-and-death battle because of him.

"Ah, my Gallic will defeat him! Your damn Greek will be ripped to shreds of blood and meat on the sand in a little while more" said Simon, bragging. Although, to tell the truth, this Gallic was really his best man in a while and he knew his ferocity well, something that only reaffirmed the reputation of savagery of the Gauls. But at the same time, Simon was nervous that Epiphanes would end his man, especially because, in addition to what Tobias had told him, he himself had once again witnessed Epiphanes in a fight and knew that he was calculating, skillful and very rude, without hesitation in delivering a fatal blow to his opponent.

The fight continued. Attendees were increasingly excited and intrigued to know how it would all end. Even the blond slave Martin was stunned by the spectacle, as far as it was possible for him to observe it from a corner, when his masters did not ask him to serve more _mulsum_ or to serve something else. Only in those brief moments did he feel somewhat fortunate to be able to have such a good view of the battle from the exclusive imperial box of the emperor among his famous guests, since slaves like him were normally only allowed to observe the fights from the last step of the grandstand of the circus.

"Ohhh" many attendees shouted in unison, making it resonate throughout the arena.

"ah" the blond slave of Benedictus could not help but exclaim a little with a start when he witnessed how Epiphanes skillfully dodged a deadly blow from the fierce Gallic gladiator. For a moment he had been so immersed in the combat that he had watched every movement of the gladiators almost closely, and had inexplicably feared for a moment that Epiphanes would be wounded.

Certainly Epiphanes had become so famous gladiator lately, that undoubtedly even Martin had heard some about him from time to time, but had never seen him in combat before, despite the fact that he had been present in several combats before, always accompanying and serving his masters, so he did not understand why he suddenly felt a little worried about the "Greek" gladiator now. Furthermore, he had never enjoyed the thought of seeing men die killing each other to entertain others. He couldn't understand the Romans in that regard, he was not a Roman after all, and perhaps that was why it was not in his nature.

Despite his shock, Martin's expression had not been noticed by the others present in the exclusive imperial box, who were much more immersed than he in observing the fight. However, he was soon interrupted again to serve something, and he had to stop watching the fight again for a moment.

"Hey, slave. Serve me, pour more mulsum into my golden goblet, quickly," asked Daphne, the beautiful wife of the lanista Tobias, dressed in fine magenta-dyed silk, who sensually molded her curvy body, motioning for the blond servant to come closer— "Ah, if you don't mind your slave serves me, my dear Irene," added the _domina_.

Although Daphne also had her own personal slave by her side, she also never missed any opportunity to tease Martin, and that was due to a reason from the past.

"Oh, of course not. Besides, he was your slave before mine, after all" Irene said in response and with a look from her large and expressive blue eyes she motioned for Martin to serve him as Daphne had requested.

Martin nodded and came with the copper jug to serve the wine with honey.

"Oh, how to forget it!" Daphne expressed "if even this slave and I will be linked forever, or at least until I get a hair more beautiful than this" she added the smug _domina_ , while she was stroking with vanity the blond hair that fell on her bare shoulders "although I doubt it , at least for now, because in truth this hair is so beautiful that I still haven't been able to feel the need to replace it. Look, it seems that it was spun with the rays of the sun by the God Phoebus himself" he finished saying, while the blond servant finished to serve the _mulsum_ in her goblet, without looking up at her much, since his condition as a slave did not allow it, and because he certainly had no appreciation for Daphne at all. She had been his _domina_ years before Benedictus' and Irene and he had never been treated well by her. So, on the contrary, Martin disdained her.

Actually, that beautiful blond hair that was worn on the head of the _domina_ Daphne, Tobias' wife, was not her real hair, but a wig made with the hair of a slave, as it was common in wealthy Roman ladies. The slave who had provided that beautiful golden hair was Martin himself. But given was not the right term, because, like every slave whose hair was used to make wigs, it had been taken from him.

When Martin had been imprisoned in his native Germania, his hair had already been a little long, as was common in his villa, but when he was taken condemned as a slave to Rome, Daphne had immediately noticed how beautiful his hair was, as blond as the ray of the sun, so she had ordered him to grow it much larger, enough to make a beautiful wig as she wanted.

When the time came, they had cut Martin’s hair flush and after making the long-awaited wig for Daphne, she had always been wearing it ever since. From the first moment she had used it, Daphne had realized that this wonderful blond hair was made for her, for a nymph as beautiful as she was, who would even provoke the envy of Venus herself if she saw her wear it. That blond hair was too beautiful to be on the head of a mere barbarian slave. That blond hair really looked so divine. That was why Daphne thought, that blond hair could well have originated from the Phoebus ray reflected in the sea foam, the same foam that had created Venus, the same bright color as Venus projected from the sky at dawn every time the goddess was happy.

And despite that, Daphne always treated Martin with disdain. She and his husband, Tobías, had been the ones to rename him with a Roman name, Martinus, derived from its original, Trew, in reference to the god Tyr, the Norse god of war, who in Rome was the equivalent of the god Mars, ironically the counterpart of Venus. Their Roman pride was such that they always had to rename their barbarian slaves with more "civilized" names. In addition, they thought that he must be grateful that they had changed his name from Tyr to Mars, because, although they were both deities of war, for them there was no point of comparison, because the Germans were a barbarian people, without education or culture like the Roman one, that was increasingly enriched. Therefore, in simple terms, for the Romans their gods were better than the Norse ones or any others.

"Ohhh" the audience shouted again in unison, it seemed that at last one of the gladiators had managed to strike a blow at the opponent.

Martin turned around in reaction, but then tried to keep his masters from noticing because they might consider it an impertinence, because he was not there to enjoy the show, but only to serve as a slave.

"The fight is getting even more exciting!" Consul Benedictus exclaimed from his place.

"Oh, at last my gladiator have wounded your great gladiator, my dear Tobias. Definitely the Greeks are not as strong in brute force as the Gauls, even if he’s a direct descend from the member of Hercules himself" expressed the lanista Simon chuckling with presumption, believing that this without a doubt it would give him a great advantage, and the smile on his face became even widely, mockingly.

Tobias was some annoyed, it was true that Epiphanes had just received a strong blow that had made him stagger and that he had been wounded in the chest a little, in a crack that extended from his chest through the torso, but that was not deep yet, and it was also true that his gladiator looked more agitated than Simon's gladiator, but the fight was not over yet and he was not willing to think about losing the battle from now on.

“My man is still standing; your Gallic hasn't managed to seriously injure mine yet! So, the fight is not over yet,” Tobias said, then taking a big sip of the _mulsum_ served in his golden jeweled goblet. Although he was trying to hide it, he was certainly starting to get impatient.

The truth was that Epiphanes had not yet been seriously wounded, as Tobias had said in the box, since, although the great Gaul had struck him and stunned him with the blow, and had even wounded him a little, Epiphanes he had managed to protect himself in time with his shield. Although he had managed to receive some other scratches and another large injure, although not too deep, from the Gallic's sharp sword, in one leg.

The scratch on his chest was beginning to pain a little, but he couldn't be distracted by a simple scratch like that when his life itself was in danger. He really didn't want this to be his last day in the land of mortals, much less did he want his body to be smashed into a bloody mixture of meat on the dry sand to serve the morbid spectacle of the indolent audience.

After recovering a little, Epiphanes took a couple of steps back, the Gaul was staring at him boastfully, he felt victorious, he felt that he could end Epiphanes at any time, and that soon the fight would end, and that after daubing his sword with the blood of the accursed "Greek" would be acclaimed by the crowd and that he would later be rewarded by the Romans who would fill him with great gifts, such as money, a good banquet and as many whores as he wanted to have sex.

That distraction, although momentary, was what Epiphanes best used to attack him again, with greater momentum, despite the fact that he was really feeling that he was reaching his limit more and more. Epiphanes had bet his last great reserve of energy to deal that blow, he wished that the gods could help him not to waste that moment and asked them to help him to end the dirty and cursed Gallic. He was a glorious Greco-Roman, after all, the gods had to favor someone who had given them so many battles to conquer lands for the empire, and also for his blood ran the same blood of the gods and titans.

"For the damn hard cock of Jupiter! This will be your end!" Epiphanes shouted, without losing concentration on his opponent. He took all the momentum he could with that last reserve of forces and then jumped on the Gaul while he wielded his sharp and heavy sword and with a certain blow managed to strike hard on the Gaul's torso, mortally wounding him on the chest.

"ohh, it sliced off his chest!" someone expressed in the imperial box. Everyone present was flabbergasted.

Martin could not turn to look at that moment, since he was serving something that his masters had asked him a moment ago, but a kind of oppression was felt in his chest, noticing the exclamation of the public and those who were in the box, although he could not explain why. However, despite his bad feeling, the blond did not stop paying attention to what he had been commanded.

"Look at all that fucking blood, he definitely killed him!" someone else expressed.

People were also shouting in unison from the stands.

"ohhh" the shouts of the people were heard with greater amazement. Martin knew that something else had happened, but he still couldn't afford to look around.

In truth that Gaul had managed to be mortally wounded by Epiphanes, and the wound on his chest had been so deep that he had managed to gush blood, and some viscera would come out soon, but before falling to the ground, the Gaul had managed to launch one last blow, awkward but with force enough, against Epiphanes with which he managed to injure him a little on one of his arms. The swords were always too sharp, of course.

"Ahh, you fucking stupid Gaul!" Epiphanes exclaimed when he felt the sword hurt his arm, and then he spat on the Gaul that by that moment had finally fallen to the ground, hitting the sand with the weight of his body, and splashing Epiphanes with blood, mixed with something of that same sand.

"Ahhhhh" the excited people shouted, rising from their places, cheering for the new winner, who had gloriously triumphed, defeating one of the most feared undefeated gladiators of recent dates.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the victorious, the majestic Epiphanes, the _‘Greek’_! The gods bless him again! And he honors us with his glorious skills!" Caesar Augustus announced from his exclusive imperial box. And people screamed even more with excitement.

Martin was relieved to finally learn that the victorious had been the famous undefeated _"Greek"_ allure and not the Gallic gladiator, although he also felt a little sorry for the other. And he still couldn't explain why it comforted him in a way that the Herculean "Greek" had been victorious, perhaps only because he could empathize with his serene temper out of combat, but steel when facing his opponents.

Epiphanes looked at Octavius Augustus with disdain at his announcement, looked at him with great revulsion, and muttered under his breath, although from there no one could notice him, besides it was difficult to notice his expression that was covered in that helmet and splashed with the blood of the fallen Gaul.

However, despite his great rejection, Epiphanes knew that he should continue unquestioningly obeying everything that was commanded to him and taking advantage of the opportunities that he had, if he wanted to achieve his objective of taking revenge against Octavius and the others who had betrayed him by forcing him to become a damn gladiator.

Epiphanes raised his arm in victory, from which some blood drained. The wound on his arm hadn't been really deep but it still hurt and a trickle of blood flowed from it. In addition, he had some other minor injuries all over his body, a large injure on his leg, and above all that crack that extended from his chest and down the length of his torso that had been done when the Gaul had delivered his best blow midway through the fight, but he had managed to protect in time with his shield. However, he really had nothing to complain about since he was still alive, which was always the most important thing after each bloody battle on the sand, in the middle of the arena. Nor was he badly hurt, nor did he have to regret any unfortunate amputation.

A few seconds later, when the crowd had already come out of their amazement and exaltation, they filled the amphitheater with cheers for the new champion.

"Epiphanes, the undefeated _Greek_ , heir to the strength of Hercules, victor of the Gaul, new champion of this Roman circus” Caesar Augustus conferred again out loud, saying to the public" _virtus junxit mors non separabit_ \- "To those who unites virtue does not separate death "

People were crazed with excitement.

Epiphanes was still in the middle of the arena, his breathing still shaky. He still couldn't believe that once again he had saved his life. Surely, the gods still had much to offer him and still needed much of him in this world of mortals.

Those in charge of cleaning the place hurried to collect the severed corpse of the fallen Gaul, and soon they also cleaned most of the remains of blood that was scattered throughout the floor. And then a couple of guards led Epiphanes to where Caesar Augustus would receive him to congratulate him head-on. Before, he had been forced to remove his heavy clothing, including his helmet, and of course, the weapon that was still stained with the blood of the defeated Gaul.

At that time, the blond slave Martin finally had the opportunity to look out a little from a corner of the box to see the victorious gladiator on the sand, and from there he could see how Epiphanes was stripped of his helmet, thus seeing for the first time his face, reaffirming that he was indeed a very attractive man, despite the fact that his face was full of blood, his own and that of the Gaul. But even with that blood staining much of his face, Martin could see that the gladiator's hair was very dark, which inexplicably caught his attention, because it made him even more attractive.

"Come, come closer, glorious undefeated _Greek_ " indicated the Caesar Augustus when Epiphanes climbed the steps that led to the imperial box. It really bothered him greatly that Octavius Augustus addressed him like this, with such cynicism, calling him _“Greek”_ as if he didn't know more than anyone else that he was as indeed a Roman as he was and that his misfortune was his fault, but even with that grudge, Epiphanes tried to hide as much as possible and decided not to show his disdain in public. On the contrary, he acted as if he had never had any relationship with Augustus, as when he had served his Praetorian guard in so many battles, in each and every region of the Mediterranean and beyond, when he was still Octavian and not Caesar. Epiphanes climbed the stairs, with some difficulty because his wounds hurt and when he was close enough in front of him, he smiled at him a little, with effort, then made a short bow.

" _Ave Caesar_ " pronounced Epiphanes. He was still greatly diminished by the recent battle, hurt and remarkably agitated, but he also covered it up, and looked straight at Augustus, firmly. Caesar never ceased his arrogance, and by that time he already had a laurel wreath in his hands to urge him. Epiphanes bowed slightly and received the crown on his still bleeding head when Augustus solemnly placed it on him.

The moment was witnessed and applauded by the attendees, who filled the place with applauses. From the box, Octavius Augustus' close guests also watched. The happiest, of course, was the lanista Tobias, the owner of Epiphanes, while the other lanista, owner of the fallen Gaul, Simon, was not at all happy, because not only had he lost a fortune when one of his most victorious gladiators died, but he also could not bear the defeat and shame it caused him, especially when Tobias looked at him presumptuously while applauding.

"My _Greek_ gladiator overcame, as the gods predicted," expressed Tobias, jubilant and proud.

 _"Victoriam, invictum ad Graecos!"_ (Victory to the undefeated Greek)

Next to him, his beautiful and sensual wife Daphne smirked, inside she was full of joy, not only because the undefeated "Greek" was a pride for her prestigious husband's _ludus_ , but also because Epiphanes had her longing with desire long ago. Daphne had fallen madly in love with him since the "Greek" had been sold to her husband, and even more since he had begun to shine for his excellent abilities as a gladiator in the _ludus_ of the house of Tobias. Daphne was increasingly in love with Epiphanes, but what she felt for him was that "love" that Cupid (Eros for the Greeks) gave them every time he decided to shoot someone with someone else, that "love" that the Romans confused with sexual desire.

Seeing that now Epiphanes, her personal Adonis forced lover, was crowned by that glorious laurel wreath only made her fantasize more, since the Greeks believed in the myth that the nymph Daphne had been made laurels after the harassment of Apollo, and therefore she felt that connected her even more with Epiphanes.

Doubtless Cupid had arrowed this Daphne with Epiphanes with a golden arrow, and yet she did not want to realize that instead, that Cupid had arrowed Epiphanes with a lead arrow towards her, because the truth was that he completely despised her.

Daphne certainly had the influential Tobias as her husband, but he did not satisfy her, and in fact she did not love him. Also, Tobias was quite a bit older than her. She had married him by decision of their families and she really couldn't complain much about it because something she did love about him was his money and his great political and social power. But out of all the luxuries Tobias afforded him, she was not sexually attracted to him, much less as much as she was attracted to Epiphanes, who was undoubtedly an Adonis sculpted by the gods. And abusing her position as master, on various occasions she had forced Epiphanes to satisfy her carnal desires, so Epiphanes had been forced by her to fuck her on all those occasions, with the threat of beheaded, under the roof of the Tobias' house, every time he was away from home.

And now right in the middle of Epiphanes’ victory, from her place in that exclusive box, she watched him with inner ecstasy, with the same intense and ardent desire that he woke in her every night. Daphne, the beautiful nymphomaniac who lived up to her name, gawked from her place at the diminished but triumphant gladiator Epiphanes, who never ceased to be highly attractive despite being covered in blood and sand.

"Here is the new champion of Rome! The undefeated _Greek_ , direct descendant of Hercules, the best current gladiator of the house of the Hydra" Tobias said, approaching his winning slave to congratulate him.

The others were watching the scene, including the blond slave Martin who for the first time managed to see the winning gladiator so closely, right in front of him, the famous undefeated _“Greek”_ winner of all his battles, and in that closeness he was finally able to make sure that the such man really was tall, and very attractive, always with a serious expression on his face, which accentuated his rough appearance. And just as the blond was appreciating the herculean physical appearance of the gladiator, Epiphanes looked up at him for a moment, and that was the first meeting of their gazes.

At that moment, Martin realized that Epiphanes had bright blue eyes, with the same vibrant tone of the sky, which contrasted with the blood and sand that covered his face. And for his part, the beautiful golden hair of the slave Martin powerfully caught the attention of Epiphanes in the instant, and saw reflected in him the ray of the sunset, which illuminated the edge of the box, something that made him recognize that he was endowed with loveliness. Certainly, it had been a long time since Epiphanes had experienced such a feeling, so instantaneous and sublime, since he had long been only accustomed to the roughness of the _ludus_ , the sand, the blood and the gutted corpses and before that, to the harsh militia life away from home.

Without expecting it, the handsome countenance of that young blond slave, of small body and short stature captivated Epiphanes. He had suddenly found Martin divine, and that gave him a kind of serenity that softened the rigid expression on his face a little.

"The new champion has to be very well rewarded tonight, with a banquet and all the fucking whores he wants to satisfy his tough cock" Tobias exclaimed, in front of his prodigy gladiator.

Epiphanes grinned, his mouth tasting like iron due to the blood.

"Well, the games are over, let's continue toasting Rome!" exclaimed the Caesar Augustus from his box, raising his golden goblet that had been filled with _mulsum_ again.

People shouted again joyfully, indeed they were very satisfied with this series of games that the new emperor Augustus had generously offered them during these days in which no expense had been spared.

Not long after, people began to leave the amphitheater, also the night was falling, and it was painting to be wonderful because, even if the sky was not completely dark yet, they could already see that the constellations were going to shine more beautifully than usual. No doubt the gods were quite happy with these games and the blood sacrifices.

By the time the amphitheater was empty and the patricians were out too, the night had become fully present in the sky.

"Orion is amazed at your great battle, undefeated _Greek_. Just watch how it glows in the sky" Augustus cynically said, raising his glass presumptuously again.

Epiphanes, who despised him so much, tried his best not to repudiate him right there, and smiled a little sardonically at him.

"Yes, it must be true, sir" the _"Greek"_ barely expressed, containing his rejection of him once again.

"This has to be celebrated with great delight! We are going to celebrate at our house, the house of the Strix Smeo" Benedictus expressed, raising his golden goblet as well. His wife, Irene also watched in wonder at the _"Greek"_ , although not with the same desire with which Daphne did all the time. Then both women began to murmur quietly to each other, while their personal servants served them. Irene was close friends with Dafne, and she had confessed her love ‘affair’ with Epiphanes long ago.

"Not to mention," Simon mused, discouraged and annoyed, "but next time I'll win.”

"Come on, join our feast _. Amicis qualibet_ _hora_ " Benedictus said, they were very good friends after all.

"Then let's go to the celebration at Benedictus' house, champion," said Tobias.

“yes, and do not worry about the service, undefeated gladiator, you can take a bath with water perfumed with the flowers you want in our domus, and later we will offer you all the whores you want" said Benedictus, heading towards Epiphanes. He smiled sideways, after all, the reward after each battle was always something he never refused to enjoy, and fucking a whore was what revitalized him many times after each battle, especially if he hadn't been too hurt.

"Whatever you order and order, sir," replied Epiphanes, a little serious but with a slight bow.

"Oh, of course, your wounds will be taken care of first. My servants will help you," said Benedict to the winner gladiator, "Martinus, take Epiphanes to heal him, and assist him too. And as soon as we get to the _domus_ , supervise that they prepare his bath well and help in his care" Benedictus indicated to his slave and then turned to go to his carriage, which was luxurious and was pulled by a pair of beautiful white horses.

"As you order, sir." The blond slave nodded and obeyed. He had been surprised that his master specifically asked him to attend to the gladiator, and without being able to avoid it he felt a little self-conscious, although he thought that it must be because this undefeated _Greek_ was not just any gladiator or anyone else who had had to attend before. This gladiator was the new champion of Rome, he had been congratulated by the Emperor Augustus himself, so that made him an important gladiator, and enigmatic man.

Shortly after that, Epiphanes was loaded into a rustic, conditioned carriage to tend to his wounds along the way. Martin and another pair of servants were ordered to board the same carriage, while the others were transported in much more luxurious carriages.

"Please, lie down" the blond asked the gladiator, in a very calm voice.

Epiphanes smiled, but this time his smile was a little different, although it still denoted irony, this time he smiled with more sincerity, surely because now he was only surrounded by simple slaves, like him, and not by presumptuous people like the patricians friends of the emperor.

In addition, although he had not yet realized it, he had been captivated by this quiet slave with beautiful blond hair, because he always denoted tranquility, contrasted by the furious violence that was always unleashed in the arena, and also contrasted with the vices and lust enjoyed by the Romans at every opportunity.

"Thank you" Epiphanes said in response, softening his deep voice, still smiling at the blond. However, Epiphanes did not lie down, only sat on the edge of that stretcher.

"Please lie down, we will heal your wounds" said another of the servants.

"It is not necessary, so I am fine" replied the concise gladiator "just give me those bandages, I don't need to lie down."

"You really don't want to lie down?" Martin asked, as he finished squeezing a compress wet with hot water, with which he would proceed to clean some of his wounds, especially the blood on his face.

Martin's voice was always very soft, sweet, and that ended up enchanting the gladiator even more, and his smile became more pronounced.

"No, just proceed with that" said Epiphanes affably towards the blond, indicating that they clean his wounds.

Martin and the other two servants began to wash the wounds of Epiphanes. Martin focused on cleaning his face and chest further, where his biggest wound was. Epiphanes winced a little pain, but made not a single complaint, and resisted the pain. During that brief moment of closeness with the blond, he realized that he undoubtedly transmitted a kind of peace to him, and thought that, although they were both slaves, unlike him, Martin looked fragile to become a gladiator like him. Despite his age, Martin looked like a much younger boy than he actually was. No one could suspect that his age was nearly the same as that of the undefeated gladiator.

"He's ...so cute" Epiphanes thought, while he winced a little when he felt the warm compress with which the blond cleaned him, despite Martin doing it in the most careful way possible to not hurt him so much.

"The wound on your arm is a little deep and extensive ... and the one on your chest is worse, but it will surely heal soon, with due care" the blond said in calm voice and without looking up and giggled a little despite being a little shy but at the same time he felt sure.

Despite the fact that the gladiator was also a slave like him, Martin knew well that such warriors could be fearsome, especially after witnessing the skills they performed with such violence in the arena. Furthermore, being a slave and above all a Benedictus catamite, had further accentuated his innate calm and docile nature. But even if he didn’t know Epiphanes well, he trusted him.

"Thank you for your healing ..." expressed Epiphanes smiling again, quite affectionately.

Martin returned the smile. He thus discovered that despite the violence that Epiphanes unleashed in the arena, being together with the impetuous undefeated gladiator was very pleasant. Epiphanes was a nice guy when he wasn't fighting in the amphitheater.

Without the other suspecting, they were both already looking forward to learning more about each other.

_Love bus idem_

_natus somnium gaudium amorem_

And at that moment the rustic carriage stopped. They had reached the domus of the Martin’s master, the Consul Benedictus.


	2. Amor est vitae essentia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having victoriously won such a fierce battle in the arena, the undefeated herculean gladiator Epiphanes is invited along with his lanista to celebrate the glory of the house of the Hydra in the majestic domus of Rome's richest Consul, Benedictus. Before the banquet, Epiphanes is healed of his wounds by several slaves, including Martin, the Consul's blond personal slave, that immediately captivates Epiphanes. Epiphanes manages so that the blond is the only one to assist him to bathe, which the Consul has offered him in the balneum of his domus, where he will begin to try to seduce him and even ask to have him as a prize. Cupid has shot them both with his golden arrow.

**Chapter 2 — Amor est vitae essentia**

Shortly thereafter everyone reached Consul Benedictus's _domus,_ which really wasn't too far from the amphitheater. The guests were received with great luxury in their dwelling, and the banquet was soon served.

The entire building of the _domus_ was majestic and full of luxury, with all the best of the region and its surroundings since it was the house of the richest consul in Rome. It was a _domus_ considerably larger than usual, so much so that it didn't even have a single pond to collect rainwater, it actually had three. The _domus_ also had several patios with different fruit trees each, and on almost each wall there were delicate inscriptions or excellent fresco murals that showed part of the mythology of the gods to whom the most faithful believers in the family were. And each on each floor numerous marble mosaics were installed that formed excellent figures.

But Epiphanes and the slaves who assisted him, including Martin, were not allowed to enter through the majestic main entrance leading to the vestibulum, they had to enter the luxurious _domus_ after all the important guests through the back door, which was the access of serfdom and slaves. But before being entered by that access behind the great house, Epiphanes had been able to admire a little of what was seen from the main entrance of the enclosure since there were a couple of large statues representing Jupiter and Juno that protruded and that were immediately noticed by anyone as soon as they got close. He had really marveled at those statues, in addition to being a faithful devotee of the divinity of Zeus and his wife.

However, soon after, the gladiator would admire much more of another statue, although much smaller and majestic, which was located just in the middle of the last corridor that connected to the rear entrance, the statue of a naked young man, as usual, in front of one of the ponds that collected the rainwater, and that he had immediately noticed when entering the house through that back door. He had wondered if that statue represented some deity he might not remember. He wondered if it could be one that looked perhaps like Mars or Adonis, but he had barely managed to see it because he had had to pass quickly, guarded by the other slaves. This statue actually represented Catamito, that young man kidnapped by Jupiter transformed into an eagle to make him his cupbearer and passive lover. It was a clear proof that the Consul Benedictus was a faithful believer in that myth.

"Please enjoy this feast and drink as much as you wish," Benedictus uttered aloud to his guests as the servants were beginning to attend them in the great hall.

All the guests seemed to start enjoying the celebration, accommodated in that kind of divans called _lucubratorius_ , the house had assigned one for each one, where they comfortably began to enjoy the feast and the mulsum.

The whole room was filling with joy, with happy talks among the guests and with music that their main musicians were playing with lyres and aulos, however, Benedictus noted that his good friend Simon had been very serious since they had left the amphitheater, and that was not normal since Simon always used to be the most outgoing, he was always the life of the party wherever he went, but he supposed it was normal that he was not in a very good mood after his prestigious Gallic gladiator had been defeated in the arena by that damn " _Greek"._

"Come on, Simon, good friend, you can win the victory again the next time." You have a very prestigious _ludus_ , you will be able to win many future battles very soon. Also, you already know that this is the risk of always losing, even if your gladiators have been undefeated for a long time, there is always the risk that they will die at any moment" Benedictus said trying to cheer his friend up, while passing him a goblet of wine. Simon received it thanking the consul, but he just couldn't be encouraged.

"Thanks for the encouragement, friend. But that Gallic was undoubtedly one of my best men, no, he was even the best of my _ludus_ , but, finally, the time will come when I can defeat Tobias and his damn _Greek_ " said the lanista Simon ironic, and then he drank from that goblet, finishing most of its contents in a couple of drinks.

The rest of the guests were still tasting the feast and the wine and soon afterwards they were already somewhat intoxicated, but as good Romans they would continue drinking and celebrating the rest of the night until they were fed up. All the guests were remarkably excited.

Meanwhile, the vain and beautiful _dominas_ Irene and Daphne, sitting on their comfortable couches, talked about various frivolities, as usual, and of course about the Greek Herculean Adonis who had gloriously won that afternoon in the arena. Daphne simply couldn't hide her excitement that the best gladiator in her husband's house had won again, defeating such a difficult rival, and she also couldn't hide from her friend how much she was sexually pleased by him whenever she had the opportunity to force him to fuck her.

"She is quite an Adonis, surely Eros sent Cupid to shoot me to him with his golden arrow. His cock is so powerful, hard, huge, the gods sculpted it for me... " - Dafne expressed to her friend and confidant. Irene could well notice her lewd expression, which was further accentuated by the drunkenness caused by wine, and how Daphne licked her lips every time she spoke of the "Greek" gladiator with such an emphasis on his attributes.

"Haha, maybe he really is a direct descendant of Mars, after all," Irene said wryly, amused, and then took a sip of her wine.

"Hah, I would almost dare to say that the Greek has nothing to envy the cock of Jupiter herself," Dafne expressed with a languid smile and laughed amused.

"Haha the domina of the house of the Hydra dares to blaspheme" Irene expressed amused, although it was not something that surprised him, and she also blasphemed constantly.

"Haha dear, I am the ruler of the house of the Hydra, the same famous house that has brought so much satisfaction to the gods today with that battle won in the arena by our undefeated Greek, so I think I have the right to Jupiter's indulgence, at least only for tonight" said Dafne presumptuously, she was very proud.

"I suppose that this victory of your powerful undefeated Greek has increased your already great sexual desire and you will want to celebrate a bit with the tough enormous cock of your Greek" Irene said amused.

"haha, in fact, you know me well, but you know that it won't be possible as long as Tobias is home ..." Dafne said, looking now towards her husband who was not far from where they were, celebrating with the host Benedictus, Simon and other guests.

"Oh, come on! Tobias is already drunk! As much as my husband and the others, I'm sure he won't even notice it. And there's so much music and celebration ahead. Besides, the great domina Dafne is surely too skilled to manage and have sex with the Greek while her husband, the lanista of the house of the Hydra, drinks wine until he loses consciousness. If you want, I can provide you with the best room, and guards to watch" expressed Irene satirically. She had always been the best accomplice of her friend Dafne.

"haha, I really appreciate your suggestion, your invitation and above all your complicity, dear friend, I must say that it is very tempting ..." Dafne said, and then paused for a little more wine— but, to tell the truth, I think I better wait for another chance, because also our Greek gladiator is badly wounded and that may greatly diminish his performance in bed. I want to have him with all his potential, with all the vigor of his hard cock and his strong arms surrounding my excited body, his rough big hands caressing my bare skin as he takes me, as always,” said the domina with a tone of vanity. Her expression on her face always betrayed that she was undoubtedly a nymphomaniac and that she was always fully proud of always getting what she wanted.

"But they promised to give him the whores he wanted tonight, so the man will have sex anyway," Irene pointed out with satire.

"Ah, but he will be greatly impaired due to his injuries, so he will not have the same potential that always characterizes him, that vigor that Mars gave to both him and Hercules, so I want to have him fail when he is fully recovered and not with a low potential taking care that his wounds do not open more "Dafne said very sure and smiling wickedly.

"haha watch out, dear friend! With so much _love_ from the powerful cock of your personal Adonis I would not be surprised if one of these days you get pregnant" Irene pointed out with irony, although sure that she wanted to express that. She always had the tongue very loose, but it never bothered Daphne at all.

"haha I wouldn't mind at all, in fact I would rather have a son who inherits all the attributes of the Greek Herculean a thousand times better than those of my stupid husband... and, of course, later would make Tobias believe that the child is his, haha" replied the nymphomaniac Daphne with total cynicism, making her laugh sound quite loud. The idea had not seemed bad at all, and in fact, before Irene dared to ask, she had considered it before on many other occasions.

The talk between the two women continued, while they were always attended by their respective servants and slaves with all luxury, while a couple more fanned them with large feathers, since it was summer and the heat was almost unbearable.

After a while, Caesar Octavius Augustus had already decided to go to his own _Domus_ , which was not too far from there. Curiously, Benedictus' brother Marcus Valerianus had decided to leave too, after him. Octavian and Marcus had been lovers for a long time, but until then the only one who knew it was Benedictus, and Drusilla, Octavio's wife, suspected it indeed, but being the wife of the emperor, it was better not to say anything or complain about it. In addition, she had joined Octavius for convenience, after her husband died in battle against Octavius himself over a decade ago. With her previous husband, she had conceived a son, who was now in puberty, named Tiberius, who, unknowingly, would in the future succeed after Octavian on the throne of Rome, becoming the second emperor of the great empire. Without anyone suspecting it, the truth was that Drusilla was currently fascinated with the consul Benedictus, but it was her secret and she would not reveal it to anyone. For her own convenience, it was better to continue being with Octavius and continue to pretend to all the Roman people that they were both the perfect imperial couple, a model to follow.

While the wealthy Roman guests continued to celebrate in that luxurious room, Epiphanes was already being attended to in the bathroom by a couple of servants, in addition to Martin.

The other two servants were relatively young, very dark-skinned, no doubt slaves brought from central Africa, who hardly understood the language of their Roman conquerors, but who meekly obeyed all that was commanded.

In the hallway connecting that bathroom there were a couple of guards at each end. Epiphanes had been surprised at the number of guards in each part of the house. It was a very large and prestigious domus, after all, from which no one could escape.

"Here you will be treated with the bath, Mister Gladiator," the blond said meekly.

Epiphanes nodded. The place was dimly lit because night had fallen. During the day the natural light entered through a skylight and illuminated the place well, but at night some lamps in each corner hardly illuminated the room. Despite the poor lighting, Martin's blond hair seemed to glow in the dark.

Germania's blond slave, Martin, contrasted with those two dark-skinned servants. To Epiphanes, Martin looked like a beautiful sun, but in fact the blond looked like it to anyone, even to all those presumptuous Romans dressed in the best fabrics in the region. Martin had seemed divinely beautiful to him from the first moment he had first seen him in the imperial box, even wearing those faded and sun-bleached slave clothes. Despite being made of rough, undyed fabric, Epiphanes was delighted to note how those clothes clung delicately over the blond's small pale body. Not even that other red-haired slave who was also in charge of Benedictus's house and that Epiphanes had seen upon entering the domus, was as cute as Martin, nor were any of those young slaves serving the _dominas_ , some of whom had also been brought from the cold northern regions. Martin was definitely unique to him already.

"Please undress," said Martin to the gladiator, without looking up as he was used to. "After the bath they will bring a new robe to dress you," he said. "Oh, and of course I will help you to take off the bandages too, and then change them for new ones."

Epiphanes smiled mischievously, he had realized that the blond spoke the Latin language perfectly and that the other two servants did not, which turned out to be a great advantage if he wanted to start intimidating the blond a little bit by expressing his interest in him, of which Cupid himself was undoubtedly the responsible.

"Thank you," Epiphanes said with a softened tone in his voice, but still smiling maliciously, then began to remove the bloody clothes that still was wearing.

"I hope the water is fine," said the blond a little sideways, due to the shyness caused by attending to the gladiator, new champion of Rome, who was already completely naked in front of him.

"Please, help me to remove the bandages first, as you said," said Epiphanes. His voice inevitably sounded seductive.

Martin felt a little nervous, but he knew he had to obey what he had been told.

"Yes, sir," said the blond, and moved closer to the naked gladiator, and helped him remove the bandages that were soaked in blood. Martin managed to remove them quickly, avoiding his gaze at all times because the nakedness of the herculean gladiator undoubtedly disturbed him. Martin had tried to hide his nervousness as much as possible during that time, but Epiphanes had managed to notice it and that only encouraged him even more to try to intimidate him.

Martin continued to hide his nervousness, although he did not know to what extent he could bear it, because the gladiator really made him feel anxious a lot, for which he was thankful that the place was not very illuminated, since that allowed him to avoid his attention more on the nakedness of the muscular Greek gladiator. Especially since he couldn't help but admire how well-endowed he was.

"The water is perfect ...thank you," Epiphanes said in a calm voice, as he began to plunge into the water of the stone bathtub that was covered in petals of various aromatic flowers. The other two servants poured more water into the bathtub, to regulate its temperature, so that the gladiator was at ease.

"Anything you need help just ask for it, sir," said the blond, finally looking up a bit more.

"Agh," Epiphanes complained a little, his wounds would undoubtedly bother him for a few days. Martin was a little alarmed, he had taken care of his wounds himself and knew that some of them were a little deep, but not serious, but they must surely hurt, and he got closer to him.

"Are you okay, sir? Maybe the temperature of the water ... or maybe your wounds," the blond muttered worriedly.

"Ha, I'm fine, don't worry," said Epiphanes and finished diving into the water, then gave a brief sigh, "and there is no need for you to call me sir, we are the same, simple slaves," he added, looking with more seductive fixation on the blond "Or is it not?"

"Y-yes, but ... today I am here to serve you, because you are a glorious gladiator and I am... just a simple _servus corporis_ , a cupbearer, a Catam ..., ah, that is to say, I must obey and attend to you as my master ordered," said the blond with a certain shyness, tightening the cloth that would serve as a towel for the gladiator in his hands. He had avoided in time to confess that in fact it was his master's personal catamite, and it was better this way, so as not to feel any more ashamed.

Epiphanes smirked. In his more than 40 years of life he had been in the presence of so many slaves that he could not even imagine a number, and he knew well that the behavior of slaves should always be submissive to their masters or even to any free man or free woman and yield to everything that he was ordered, and even he himself had had to give in to many things since he had forced himself to become a slave too, like forcing himself to give sex to that presumptive domina Daphne so that she would not cut off his head, but this was surely the first time that a slave's shyness had captivated him in this way. Epiphanes did not explain it well yet, but this blond slave with hair as golden as the ray of the sun attracted him a lot each time. In just a short time of being in his vicinity, Epiphanes already felt that the blond servant was a magnificent enigma that he really wanted to discover. Cupid's golden arrow had sunk deep into his chest, no doubt.

"Ha, yes, but that does not change our very condition as slaves," said Epiphanes, trying to soften his characteristic and masculine deep voice a little and trying to liven up the talk they were already having, something unusual for him, but the reason was that the blond was really getting him more and more interested and prompting him to talk. It was an inevitable effect that the blond caused him. So, despite the presence of the other two servants, it seemed as if the blond's unusual beauty outshone them. To Epiphanes it was as if those other two slaves did not have the slightest presence in the place.

At one point Epiphanes had finally realized which region those two African slaves came from, and since he had been a man of the world and had been in many regions conquered by Rome over the years, before being forced to become a gladiator, he knew what words to use in his strange language to signal both servants to walk away to the corners of the room.

"Go to the corners, I don't need you for now" Epiphanes pronounced wisely in the language of those African slaves. He himself was surprised to have remembered how to pronounce this indication, despite his limited knowledge of that African language. Maybe he had been lucky, luck was surely still on his side this day.

The two African servants obeyed without protest, and walked off to each corner of the room. Epiphanes smiled, satisfied that he had accomplished his purpose, and that he could now be cared for only by Martin, and more intimately enjoy his closeness.

Martin was shocked to see the gladiator's action ordering the two African slaves in their own language to walk away and not him, and he felt even more nervous.

"Still, I have been ordered to do this, I must obey my master, I must take good care of you as long as you are a prodigious guest of the Consul's house," the blond muttered, avoiding his gaze a little again.

"Haha I'm not a prodigious guest, I'm just a fucking slave, owned by the lanista Tobias, so I doubt that your masters want to have a dirty not free gladiator like me as a guest at their table tonight," expressed Epiphanes sarcastically, and laughed a little mockingly loud.

"Please sir, I only obey my master's orders, I do not want to be reprimanded," said the blond, trying to hide his nervousness and shame as much as possible. Furthermore, despite the fact that Epiphanes was submerged in the warm water and covered with flowers and despite the poor lighting, Martin could not get out of his mind the well-endowed size of the gladiator's cock that he had seen up close a while ago.

Epiphanes was moved again by his naivety and subtle obedience.

"I see, in that case… I prefer that your master does not bother with you because of me, although in truth it is not my intention to distract you too much from your obligations, but I also do not want to treat you badly, because you do not deserve it, we are in the same misery condition as I said" expressed Epiphanes somewhat sincere, in addition, he was really enjoying that bath and that moment of calm that perhaps would be brief, especially since he had fallen into the misfortune of becoming a dog of which before they were his equals, few sometimes he could afford to enjoy such a bath in a luxurious exclusive bathtub, with the best perfumes of the most exquisite flowers, since in the _ludus_ of his master he used to be forced to bathe with the rest of his fellow gladiators in a pool that many times it was even a little dirty. So, for tonight he was really ready to enjoy such an intimate moment of relaxation and the elements of the environment, such as the subtle but attractive presence of the blond, who despite being a simple slave and despite having known him for a while was already filling him of unexpected tranquility. Martin conveyed to him an eminent peace he had never known before. Martin made him feel calm.

For his part, Martin could not deny that the words recently spoken by the attractive gladiator had moved him greatly, because he did not remember if someone had told him before that he did not deserve to be treated badly. Irremediably, his already uneasy heart seemed to beat a little faster, from the growing excitement.

"The bath is ... so relaxing. Really thank you,” said Epiphanes, leaning further into the bathtub, immersed in that warm scented water, which had previously been crystalline but had inevitably already dyed a bit of the blood from his recent wounds, but it really didn't matter, because the water was still feeling really delicious.

Martin could not help but blush when he heard the gladiator pronounce the word thank you, a word that he had not been accustomed to hearing for a long time directed towards him, and that without being able to explain it was heard very sincerely from the _Greek_ 's voice.

"You don't have to thank me," said the blond in response, timid, his voice always sounded very soft and sweet, and this time he smiled a little. In his chest he was experiencing a strange but pleasant sensation that throbbed more and more until it fell to his belly.

"So ... will you stay with me until I finish my bath?" asked Epiphanes with a seductive tone.

"Yes. As it was commanded to me, to assist you to the end, even help you to put on new bandages and to dress in the new robes" answered Martin "also for now my master does not need me, he is enjoying the pleasures of celebration for the games of this day, along with the rest of his guests, and their wives, including the owners of your prestigious _ludus_ , Mr. Epiphanes," said Martin, smiling a little, although he did not want to make his smile too noticeable, because after all, even slavery in which he was subjected had taken that away from him. Being expressive was a luxury for him, who had to keep always quiet and keep his head down. He was used to being oppressed, anyway.

Epiphanes looked at him more closely when the blond had once again ignored the look and his timid expression inspired him again with a certain tenderness, as he had not felt in a long time, and in fact he did not even remember if he had ever had such a subtle sensation in the presence of someone, and he soon thought that perhaps it was because he had never before stopped to contemplate the peaceful things in life, because he had always only been involved with war, ferocious battles, fierce competition, blood, violent survival, defeating the enemy without remorse. Just being in the presence of this blond slave for a very short time had suddenly made him feel warm to which he was not accustomed.

"Hah, at this time the idiot Tobias must be falling down drunk, and his vile slut must be thinking how to manage to get me to fuck her again ..." said Epiphanes, not worrying much about demonstrating his rejection of his dominus.

Martin noted the rancor in his words, and looked up again. He had really been a little surprised by the way Epiphanes had expressed himself about his owners, and especially by that last revelation about the lady of the house of Tobias, but then he thought that it was certainly not something that he should really be surprised for, because slaves always had to endure everything and carry out orders, and knowing the domina Daphne very well, who years ago had been his owner, and who knew her cruelty and conceit well, thought it was obvious that she had set her eyes on someone as attractive as Epiphanes and who arrogantly would have forced him to become his recurring lover. Furthermore, Daphne was not the only Roman domina to do that, because in fact it was common practice among wealthy ladies. But his thoughts and opinions were something that should be kept reserved for himself, so he would not criticize the matter or inquire into the subject despite the fact that Epiphanes had the confidence to tell him.

"It is always obvious among those attending a feast, I mean drinking and letting themselves be surrendered by the hypnotism of the god of wine..." said Martin, timidly again, but trying to hide his shyness.

Epiphanes smirked, amused in a way by the blonde's naivety, and that only captivated him a little more.

"And the pleasures of cupid too, is something that every Roman loves to enjoy… in an exacerbated way, like that slut, who I hope will find another imbecile who will fuck her and leave me alone for a damn time" expressed Epiphanes, in a more sardonic tone and bold.

"Indeed, so I have noticed ..." said Martin, sideways again "I mean, the pleasures of Cupid that the masters enjoy. "

Suddenly, some scenes that he had witnessed in the house of the Hydra when he had been the possesion of the lanista Tobias and his wife Daphne came to the blond's memory, and he remembered that he had been a witness on some occasion of the times in which the domina had asked that some of the Ludus's gladiators be sent to her bedroom, when Tobias was traveling, and that these gladiators did not leave there until dawn. But it was something Martin wasn't going to talk about either.

"It would not be unusual for masters to enjoy these pleasures too, in addition ... the _domina_ of the Hydra house is very beautiful" said the blond, again sideways.

"Ha, I'm not saying that she is not beautiful, she is and quite ... but she is a harpy that forces me to fuck her whenever she fucking want" Epiphanes said, notably irritated.

"ah, she has an excellent figure and beautiful hair, surely it should not be so bad to please her ... " said the blond somewhat tremulous. Besides, he was being frank, because surely that was better than being the consul's catamite, as it was his case.

Epiphanes smirked again, with satire.

"Haha, yes, she is beautiful and has very beautiful blonde hair, but she is a damn wig, did you know? She is a fake and her soul is too dirty" said Epiphanes.

Martin couldn't help but feel aversion and anguish as he remembered that the blond hair in that domina's wig was indeed his, but he wasn't going to confess it to the gladiator, at least not yet.

"Ah, I did not know," replied Martin tremulously, and tried to avoid the gaze once more, which nevertheless could not avoid perching again on the bath water, where he could once again notice the well-endowed manhood of the gladiator who he had gotten up a little again to settle into another position.

Fortunately, the blush that slightly colored Martin’s cheeks could pass unnoticed thanks to the poor lighting in the room. But Martin could no longer remove from his mind the image of naked Epiphanes and how well-endowed he had confirmed that he was his virile member, the same one with whom he had learned that had fucked the _domina_ who had humiliatingly snatched his blond hair from him some years ago. Now Martin couldn't help but imagine those nights when the handsome gladiator Epiphanes had been with her, and then he wondered how many more persons he had fucked with that imposing cock.

Nor could he avoid thinking that he always had to keep silent about the fact that he was a catamite slave, that he served the sexual pleasures of his master Benedictus as many times as he wanted, even though he repudiated him, and yet every time Benedictus penetrated his body simply couldn't help but react and feel pleasure. He had never really known what it must be like to have consensual sex, much less did he remember ever having sex with someone he loved or at least treated him well. Suddenly he wondered if with Epiphanes that could be different. Of course, Epiphanes appealed to him a lot, but he thought that despite any sexual impulse he would never dare to force him to fuck him as that arrogant _domina_ Daphne did, much less under the threat of beheading him. Nor could he assure that Epiphanes treated him well in sex, because everyone had always treated him badly, and he did not know any other way to be treated, because he was a simple slave and also a catamite. However, Epiphanes' words always sounded sincere, he did not denote the same arrogance of his masters and his presumptuous patrician friends, so he liked to imagine that Epiphanes would definitely treat him differently, and of course, he liked to imagine that sex with him it would be really delicious.

But, thinking about all of that was too daring on his part so he soon considered that it was best to get rid of his absurd fantasy. Furthermore, he must always resign himself to be the possession of the consul Benedictus.

"But ... surely you have witnessed some of those pleasures of love that your masters enjoy," said Epiphanes, breaking the silence that had suddenly enveloped the place for a few seconds.

"Yes, but I cannot speak or give my opinion about anything I see in this house, I am just a slave ..." said Martin, with a certain stutter.

"I am too, I am not a free gladiator," said Epiphanes. "Tobias bought me a few years ago for a few coins, in a vile market, as if he had bought a damn chicken, a pig, or a beef," said Epiphanes, and in his face was drawn a smile full of irony.

"But at least you gain certain privileges sometimes after your victories," Martin said in a calm and sweeter voice, looking up at him one more time.

"Yes, but at the risk of losing my life or being badly wounded, crippled or amputated in every battle," answered the dark-haired, a little more serious and succinct.

"Well, today you were victorious ... the gods are in your favor, without a doubt," said the blond and smiled slightly at him.

"Did you observe all the battle?" The gladiator inquired, smirking.

"Only a little, from the lord Emperor's box. I could observe a little of the battle when the dominas them or my master did not request that they serve them mulsum or something else," said Martin.

Epiphanes was once again captivated by his tender countenance. Furthermore, that serene smile of his had bewitched him.

"Have you seen me fight before?" asked Epiphanes, curious.

"N-no, truth be told, I had not seen you fight before, sir, although I had heard of your achievements in the arena. Your masters visit mine sometimes in this house and they talk about the _ludus_ and their gladiators, and they talk about you a lot with each other " the blond explained.

"So, my masters are friends of your masters ..." said Epiphanes.

"Yes, since I can remember they always hang out a lot. Since before I was the possession of the Consul Benedictus, when I was the property of Lord Tobias and his wife, Daphne" Martin reaffirmed. 

Epiphanes was very surprised to hear him say that. I would never have imagined that this cute blond that Cupid had just shot him had once belonged to the jerk who now owned his life.

"Eh? So, you were first a slave to Tobias?" Epiphanes questioned, getting out of the water just to get closer to the edge, again showing a bit of his imposing manhood.

"Yes, indeed ... but that was a long time ago ...a decade ago... " said the blond, sideways and timid, and also somewhat blushing, but then he raised the sleeve of his left arm a little and Epiphanes could see the mark on his skin, made with a hot iron, that marked him as a slave of Tobias, the same mark that he now also had on his left arm, although on the mark of Martin there was now another mark on top, a scarred x that crossed out the mark of Tobias, who had made him a symbol that he no longer belonged to the house of Tobias, because he now was possession of the house of Benedictus.

"I see, it's the same damn mark that I have," said Epiphanes, clenching his teeth. He couldn't help but feel a terrible revulsion at those damned marks.

"But since I now belong to Consul Benedictus's house, another mark was put on my right thigh," explained the blond, now lifting his robe a little to expose his new mark, so that Epiphanes could see it.

Epiphanes noticed well that mark of the house of Benedictus: BT

The mark was perfectly legible, the red-hot iron that had marked it had well delineated that inscription on the white skin of the Germanic slave.

"I didn't imagine ..." Epiphanes muttered a little thoughtfully.

"That is why I know that you are of recent possession of Tobias and his wife Daphne, because I did not see you at their house at that time. I only know you're a Greek and…" Martin said, but was interrupted by Epiphanes before finishing.

"ha, yes, a _Greek_ " said Epiphanes with irony.

"I wonder what part of Greece ... although it must be wonderful to be a Greek, to have been born in such a rich culture, from which these lands in Rome have taken inspiration ..." said the blond, a little more enthusiastic. He was certainly Germanic by birth and had grown up under Nordic culture, but since he had been a slave in Rome and had learned about their culture, he had been interested in the true origin of everything in Greece.

Epiphanes smirked. It was very ironic to him as long as everyone believed him to be a Greek because his name and because his dominus had chosen to designate him that way ever since they had made him a gladiator, even though he was actually a Roman who had fought for the empire of Rome even next to great personages like Julio Caesar, Mark Antony and Licinio Crasso.

He was certainly moved that Martin was having such confidence in him to show him his slave marks, and he too, was confident to strike up a conversation with him as he usually was not with almost anyone, much less since he had become involved in his own equals, but still felt it best not to reveal to him the fact that he was Roman and not Greek, and that he had also been a military nobleman who had not long ago been betrayed by Octavian, the infamous now-occupying throne of emperor. It was a very secret thing to him, and he wouldn't tell Martin or anyone else, not for now, at least until he could find a good way to get revenge on the bloody Octavian.

"Hmm ... from Crete," Epiphanes mused, barely audible, perhaps so Martin wouldn't continue asking him.

However, Martin was still interested in knowing.

"Crete? Ah, surely that’s a wonderful island, with a splendid weather! ... I would love to be there some day ..." expressed the blond enthusiastic first, but pausing at the end, and ignored the look.

Epiphanes was touched by his shyness and naivety again, and felt a little guilty for having lied to him about his provenance, although in truth he had visited Crete several times and knew the place quite well, so if Martin decided to keep asking, he might as well tell him some details of the place and invent some more.

"I'm sure you will go one day ..." said Epiphanes, smiling kindly.

"Oh, no, I doubt it, I’m a slave and I don’t own my will; however, I will pray to the gods that my masters one day decide to visit the island and perhaps take me with them," said the blond.

Epiphanes could not help but feel angry when he heard the blond speak in that way, because it really was very unfair that he did not own his decisions in his unfortunate condition as a slave, and he channeled that anger more by making a comparison analogous to what he also lived being a vile gladiator, forced by the lanista Tobias to fight to the death for his amusement and of others, because his life was worth nothing as long as he remained a cursed slave.

"I will also pray to the gods for you, so that you can make that long-awaited journey, but above all so that one day you may regain your freedom," said Epiphanes affably. Martin was very moved by the gladiator's words, because it had been a long time since anyone spoke to him in that way and especially with that sweet tone with which Epiphanes had sounded. For a moment, Martin couldn't believe that the same Herculean gladiator who had killed his opponent in battle so violently this afternoon and had mercilessly shed all his blood was speaking to him with such subtlety. And that feeling leapt beautifully back into his heart.

"Oh, thank you. I will also pray for you, Mr. Epiphanes" said the blond with emotion and sincerity, looking up at him again and smiling harmoniously "but well, I think it would be better if you finish your bath soon, because surely the masters await for your presence in the room where all my lord's guests celebrate. Remember that they promised to prepare a special feast for you," said Martin. Epiphanes noted again that the blond never seemed to lose the characteristic tenderness of his voice. The blond was really freaking him out.

 _"Cupid really shoved this boy at me,"_ the gladiator thought to himself again, still looking at Martin and continuing to admire his tender features and serene smile.

"Ah, yes, every time I win a battle, they give me a good banquet that I can enjoy to the point of exhaustion..." commented Epiphanes in response, a little out of his trance.

"That must be wonderful!" said the blond, smiling again. For a moment he wished he were in the place of Epiphanes, for he could not recall ever having enjoyed a feast, much less one held in his honor. Being a slave, he should always settle for eating what little his masters decided to give him.

"Yes, but only in special moments like these, because there are days when I have not even been fed ... haha when I’m punished in the basement of that damn _Ludus_ " explained Epiphanes, this time changing his friendly smile for a serious expression and frowning, just remembering how many times Tobias had punished him that way or even worse, sometimes locking him in a dark room for several days.

"Ah... well ... but tonight you can also enjoy other pleasures, so it's good that you relax," said the blond, trying to liven up.

"Haha, whores, for example. On these occasions they promise me to have what I want, the best…" said Epiphanes.

"This house ... enjoys having the best ones, and fulfilling the whim you want..." said the blond with a nervous smile.

"Ah... but in that case, what if I don't want to have any of those whores?" Epiphanes questioned, bold, smiling with a certain malice.

Martin was slightly surprised; the question had been inexplicably uncomfortable.

"Oh ... surely my lord and yours will understand and ..they can offer you..." the blond muttered, noticeably more nervous.

Epiphanes felt even more intrepid and now sat up fully, stood up with the purpose of getting out of the water and out of the bathtub and again his tanned nakedness was exposed, again showing his cock right in front of the blond slave.

Martin blushed a little more, had seen the well-endowed virile member of the "Greek" gladiator again, but soon he had avoided his gaze and had taken the cloths that would serve as a towel for the guest to make him quickly cover himself with it.

"what if…? " He began to question Epiphanes with greater recklessness, without stopping to observe the blond, his nervousness really captivated him.

"Cover yourself with this, I'll bring you the new bandages and the robe with which you are going to be dressed tonight ..." The hasty blond said, still avoiding his gaze as much as possible so as not to focus his attention on Epiphanes’ nakedness, but stretching the cloths in hand for Epiphanes to take.

"What if ...the one I want to have is you?" He finished questioning the reckless and tanned gladiator.

Martin felt a strong but inexplicably placid tightening in his stomach when he heard Epiphanes pronounce that. Even if he did not admit it, what Epiphanes had just suggested had aroused great emotion in him, but he knew well that he should not be led by that in any way.

"Please, Mister Epiphanes, no... " stammered the most nervous and elusive blond.

But then suddenly he felt the hand -bruised and rough due to the wounds- of Epiphanes taking his chin delicately, and bringing his face closer to his with a skillful movement, with the clear desire to steal a kiss from his lips.

Martin did not know how to react to that, and suddenly he was carried away by the act, and felt the touch of his lips with those of the gladiator, who had leaned towards him due to the difference in height. With just a little touch of his lips to his, Martin noticed that they were a little rough, but now he was ready to let himself go for the moment, which, although he wanted to deny it, he also had wished to happen. But unexpectedly, before their lips met in a real kiss, the act was suddenly interrupted by the familiar voice of Martin’s master, Consul Benedictus, calling from outside.

Epiphanes released the blond when he heard the unwelcome consul and took a couple of steps back, and began to quickly put the cloth that Martin had just given him around the waist, thus finally covering his manhood, while his dark hair ran water.

Martin took a couple of steps back as well to keep a more prudent distance from the gladiator and then answered the call of his master who was now at the entrance of the room, just climbing the steps.

"Yes, my dominus," Martin said in a louder voice, nervous at the expectation that his master would claim him if he had even witnessed that unexpected scene.

"Have you finished your bath, Epiphanes, champion of Rome?" Benedictus inquired in a calm tone, which denoted that apparently, he had not been able to witness that scene of the close kiss between the undefeated _"Greek"_ gladiator and his blond personal slave.

"Y-yes ... just your servant was helping me to dry with these cloths," said Epiphanes in response. He was also a little uncomfortable, and annoyed, at having been interrupted by the master of the house, but he knew how to hide his annoyance very well, as usual.

"Ah, they are bringing your new robe, a gift from the house, get dressed soon, please," said Benedictus as another of the servants approached behind him with the new robe in hand that would dress the invited gladiator.

Epiphanes took the robe, which were reddish, though not very bright, and of regular quality cloth. Martin moved a little further away from him, taking several steps back, because he really did not wish that his master could even notice some of the sexual tension that already existed between him and the gladiator.

"Thank you, sir, I will," said Epiphanes, and then gave a start that could not go unnoticed. His wounds ached, and a couple had to be bandaged so they wouldn't open any more.

"Master, I think we still need to put a couple of new bandages on the gladiator," said the blond, servile, although submissive as he should always behave.

Benedictus never lost his stately posture, but just by noticing the gladiator's small, inevitable moan, and just by seeing the pair of large wounds to his chest and arm with the naked eye, he knew Martin was right and nodded.

"You're right, that the other two put the bandages on him," said Benedictus, "you come with me, I need you in the room," he said. He had certainly omitted to point to the fact that it seemed very strange to him that the other two African slaves were distant, each one in each corner, since he had not ordered them. He had preferred not to give it importance.

"Okay ... my dominus," the blond replied, bowing his head in obedience, and then left the bathroom soon.

Martin had been partly relieved to have settled from that shameful situation that had been about to happen between him and Epiphanes, although on the other hand he could not deny that he really wanted it to happen, because Epiphanes was very attractive to him, it was a Herculean warrior that anyone could be interested in. And also, he was sweet with him.

"Well, finish dressing, the feast awaits ... and the pleasures with whores too," Benedictus said to Epiphanes, and then turned, ready to leave the room.

"Yes, sir," replied Epiphanes, still covering his manhood with the cloth, since until then he had not yet begun to dress. But Benedictus no longer turned to see him, and Epiphanes only saw him walk away, heading towards the exit. After that, the other two African servants helped him bandage those two large wounds and dress him in the reddish robe. Certainly, the color of the cloth was not too intense, but it looked very good, better than other clothes that a slave could wear. Intense colors were intended for the wealthy, and he was no longer.

…………….

After a while, Martin was already in the large main room of the prestigious domus, where he was already helping other servants to attend to the guests. Until then, Benedictus had still not demanded anything from him, and that made him feel relieved. He really didn't want to be reprimanded, much less punished, especially for something that really hadn't been his fault.

"Well gentlemen, let's continue the celebration," Benedictus pronounced aloud raising his golden goblet served with wine, in the middle of the room.

The guests raised their glasses too, most of them had been under the influence of drunkenness for a long time, but they still enjoyed the celebration, like good rich Romans.

At the time, Martin was standing in the nearby corridor, which connected the main room to another room that in turn connected to the kitchen, holding a pot in his hand that carried some fruit. From this corridor, surrounded by columns, anyone could see part of the night sky, full of stars. The blond took a few seconds to stop to watch them. He caught a glimpse of the constellation the Greeks and Romans knew as Gemini, and his gaze focused for a moment on the bright star Pollux, which in his native Germanic land was related to his real name, Tewer, in honor of the god of war from Norse mythology they believed in their region, Tew. Every time the blond saw that star shine in the sky, he could not help remembering that his current Roman owners, after capturing him, had renamed him Martinus in honor of his Roman equivalent, the god of war, Mars. He could never forget that at the time when his new masters had renamed him with that name, he had certainly felt humiliated, mocked, after being bought by them for some coins in a market, after being captured, along with many unfortunate Germans more, by some of the troops commanded by the same Licinius Crassus.

He could never stop longing for his native home and he could never stop repudiating his captors, those Roman legionaries who had estranged him from his family, and he would always feel contempt for Tobias, the first to have bought him and for his vile wife Daphne. who had always treated him so badly. However, over the years he had learned to resign himself, and now he was used to being called that way, Martinus, and sometimes being treated worse than an object. But he would never forget his true Germanic origin. That shining star Pollux, who for the Romans rode alongside his twin brother Castor in the constellation Gemini, would always remember him.

"How far I am from the land that saw me born ... from my family ..." the blond said to himself, with great melancholy, sometimes sighing a little. Every time Pollux shone so brightly in the sky, he couldn't help but sob a little too.

Just then, being a little absorbed in his thoughts, Martin suddenly felt the presence of Epiphanes right behind him who had just spoken to him, to which the blond quickly turned around.

"You cute blond slave ..." Epiphanes said barely audible but loud enough for Martin to hear him. The gladiator was looking at him with that mixture of seduction and tenderness that the blond strangely provoked in him, and with a candid smile on his face.

"Ah, it is you ... please go through this corridor, the masters are waiting for you with impatience," said the blond, a little nervous and elusive, noting that the robe fitted rather well to the dark-haired gladiator, and that, despite being dressed in it, it made him notice well his herculean athletic figure. Martin's response, while kind, had certainly sounded stingy, Epiphanes was a little surprised at his seriousness. Although, to tell the truth, the blond could not help feeling uncomfortable thinking that a little while ago he and the gladiator had been about to kiss, and worse still, he could hardly help but blush a little when remembering for a moment that under that reddish robe was that well-endowed virile member he had seen head-on during the bath.

Despite the blond's seriousness, Epiphanes smirked bold, never stopping to look at him seductively. After all, he was already completely convinced that Cupid had definitely arrowed him with his golden arrow towards that cute blond slave with a short body and tender features. But it was not only his affable appearance that attracted him, but his calm countenance, his gentle essence, which contrasted totally with the tyranny of all the Romans around him.

"I'm ready to celebrate," said Epiphanes, approaching the blond, in the middle of that corridor.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your celebration very much, sir. I ... I must bear these fruits... " the shy blond stammered, and trying to avoid the look to avoid looking at the attractive Epiphanes who was trying to seduce him, as he had done a while ago in the bathroom. From that moment when Epiphanes had tried to kiss him recklessly, Martin knew his intentions well, and although he also wanted to reciprocate, he knew that it was best to desist.

Martin stepped forward, trying to get away from there, rushing out of the corridor, but before he could advance further, he was suddenly stopped by Epiphanes, who took him, gently, by the arm.

"Wait, cute blond. At least tell me your name, please" asked Epiphanes, in a calm voice, but really eager to know.

Martin felt his heartbeat speed up again, really Epiphanes was such an attractive man that caused him a thousand new strange and pleasant sensations.

"Mar ... Martinus ... that's my Roman name," the blond barely replied without avoiding his nervousness, and without turning to see the gladiator much, so that he did not notice his emotion for the simple fact of asking for his identity, and also for touching him, that way moderate, for certainly Epiphanes had not taken him by the arm abruptly. Martin had liked that soft touch.

Epiphanes smiled more, while still enjoying feeling the warmth of Martin's skin in contact with his. He had suddenly felt hypnotized by hearing him say those words in his sweet voice, which was extremely melodic, and it also made him crazy to see the neck of the blond who was short, and he enjoyed seeing his golden hair illuminated by the reflection of the full moon peeking out of the opening of that corridor.

Cupid had made Epiphanes completely fascinated by a simple slave in too short a time, and he could not regret it.

"What a cute name, as much as you ..." Epiphanes spoke, with a subtle but unmistakable seduction tone in his deep but calm voice.

"I must go ..." said the blond. Epiphanes knew well that, as a slave, it was better for the blond to rush to obey orders, and he did not want him to be punished because of his delay, so he immediately released him and let him go.

"Martinus..." Epiphanes muttered in a low voice to himself, watching as the blond headed down the corridor, away from him. Even seeing him that way from behind and hurried liked him.

After coming out of his trance a little, Epiphanes decided to approach the celebration at last.

"At last, gentlemen, here is the most recent champion of Rome!" Consul Benedictus exclaimed when he noticed the presence of the gladiator Epiphanes, entering from the corridor.

Epiphanes stared at the place for a moment, noticing those present, but inevitably his attention was immediately focused on the cute blond slave Martin who was arranging the fruit pots on the various tables.

For their part, the patricians turned their attention to the gladiator, who was already well dressed, but who still notably wounded, full of scratches.

"Come in please, join this party celebrated in your honor. Let yourself be pleased by the pleasures that this _domus_ offers you tonight," said Benedictus, "you can eat and drink as much as you want, that table is for you, but you can take what you want from another tables, if you want,” he added.

The gladiator approached the table that the consul had indicated, noticing that it was truly full of all kinds of exquisite food, from fresh fruits to roast meats, wine, and so on, although he had not been given a couch, but a chair. The couches were intended only for the noblest and he was a bloody slave. But not having a couch didn't really matter, that banal comfort was not necessary when he could well enjoy that banquet even sitting on a stool. Even if he had to sit on the floor it would be fine.

For their part, the owners of Epiphanes, Tobias and his beautiful wife Daphne smiled with pride from their places. The _domina_ smiling with such emphasis that she denoted her lust just seeing her slave-lover dressed in such a colorful robe, without a doubt that reddish tone suited him very well, she thought it made an attractive contrast with Epiphanes’ dark hair like night. Daphne was eager to force him to fuck her one more time, but she knew well that tonight the cock of the gladiator would be involved in those whores who had been offered as a prize for him.

And precisely, right in the same room, among all the guests and servants, Epiphanes noticed that a couple of meters away, behind that table with the banquet that Consul Benedictus had just offered him, just behind a thin almost transparent curtain, there were four beautiful young women, of different skin tones each, all completely naked, chained by hands and feet, and with their eyes downcast. Epiphanes immediately assumed that these were surely the prostitutes who would be offered to him that night, before Benedictus announced it.

"Ah, by the way, behind the table are those whores, as you can see. You can have whatever you want, when you want, my servants will take them with you to the designated rooms as soon as you order. You can have any of the girls or even if you want to have the four, or if you can even ask for other types of pleasures, if you wish ... some male prostitute, for example, if you prefer, I can grant it," said Benedictus convincingly, as was common in Roman and Greek society and its surroundings.

That suggestion aroused extreme excitement in Epiphanes. The four naked young women in the room were not at all wrong to see, they were beautiful, with a curvy body and a cute face, and perhaps in another time he would have even decided to ask all four, but this time he was not attracted to any of them, and he certainly did not feel like having a woman. He had never had anything with another man, despite the fact that in Roman and Greek society bisexuality was too common a practice, that was not frowned upon except in certain matters, but truly his mind was still totally captivated by the pretty blond slave, because he really was totally convinced that Cupid had actually hit into his chest sometime after the fight in the amphitheater and stuck his golden arrow into him, and now he was eager to prove that burning love with the blond slave, definitely.

"Yes, sir, I thank you so much for your enormous kindness, for your wonderful hospitality and for your great gifts," Epiphanes pronounced with a certain reverence. But internally he was dying to ask to change those prostitutes for the blond slave, and he was determined to do so. However, he did not want to make his request so directly, so he thought about trying to use his dominus, the lanista Tobias, as an intermediary first.

"Serve yourself as much as you like," said Benedictus and after smiling with domination, then he left Epiphanes and went to his place on his divan again with his invited friends.

Epiphanes nodded, then began to enjoy the feast and drink with pleasure. He soon began to feel that he was regaining the energies he had lost during the battle in the arena.

The naked whores in front of him never distracted his attention, much less as did the blond slave every time he approached the tables to distribute something else for the feast or every time, he went with the bronze jug to serve them the wine. Epiphanes couldn't help but notice the blond's thighs every time they were visible from his angle, thighs as white as bruised from scratches, thighs that nevertheless did not lose their smooth appearance under his old and deteriorated tunic that contrasted with the fine silk they wore his masters, small thighs compared to his, thighs in which he wanted to get warmth and pleasure that same night.

However, Martin tried to get away as little as possible to where Epiphanes was, because he already knew his intentions towards him and did not want to have problems with his dominus Benedictus, despite the fact that he too was attracted to Epiphanes in a way that he had not sense in a long time.

Evidently, Martin, who was not only a slave and personal cupbearer of the house, had been forced to become Benedictus's catamite slave almost since he had been acquired by him, and for this reason, whenever Benedictus wished it, the blond had to yield to his sexual desires to be his passive lover, but, truth be told, even before he became his catamite, the blond had only been attracted to other men.

And Epiphanes was a kind of magnet to him, attracting him like no other had before.

But he knew that despite Epiphanes' attempts to kiss him a while ago, it was most likely that nothing could happen between them, and he was also disappointed that Epiphanes would have four whores to fuck at his whim that night.

But he couldn't imagine what Epiphanes actually had in mind.

"Let me congratulate you again, Epiphanes. After all, you have brought glory back to our home, one more time!" Tobias suddenly said as he approached his gladiator slave, with his golden goblet full of wine in hand.

Epiphanes turned to see him and grinned a little forced and with irony. A slave as willing as he was and who had previously been as Roman as Tobias and Benedictus, he simply could never be sincere calling him "master" and much less could feel respect and submission, even if sometimes Tobias was a little flexible with him. However, he had to keep pretending some obedience at all time, especially for his own convenience, especially now that he needed his lanista's intervention to ask to have the blond slave in his bed that night instead of the four prostitutes.

"Sir. I really appreciate it. Without the training of your sacred prestigious _ludus_ I simply could not have accomplished this feat. The gods always bless you and your solemn wife" Epiphanes expressed emphatically, although repudiating both internally.

"The gods always bless your spirit, your abilities and your muscular strength so that you continue to bring glory to our _ludus_ ," said Tobias, smiling with pride.

"Sir, if it’s not very impertinent of me ... I would like to ask you to ... "

"speak…"

"can you intercede for me to ask to have that slave, I mean that young man over there," said Epiphanes at last, pointing to Martin who was busy serving more fruits and wines at a table.

"the blond slave? To have him? Explain yourself," Tobias asked, somewhat puzzled.

"Yes, please ask the Consul to offer him to me as a lover, just for tonight. I don’t want the whores; I only want him. I ask you please, it is the only true gift that I really wish for my victory" Epiphanes finally finished revealing his most desired request. Tobias was much more amazed and he was a little speechless, which was later changed by a slight grin.

"Oh well…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhg! At last I could have this new second chapter of this sexy fic polished and completely ready! As I had mentioned the previous time, at the time of publishing the first chapter I already had the first 4 chapters ready and that has not changed xD but I have not revised or polished them. I had decided to update this fic not long after publishing the first chapter, but everything was difficult for me recently. A couple of weeks ago I was completely determined to publish this second chapter, but when I realized it, the week was over and it was not possible >.<
> 
> (I especially apologize to JuniAsat for the delay. I hope you like it!! 💙💖👌😘)
> 
> But it is finally here ;D I hope you liked it, because in this installment the sexual tension between the sexy gladiator and the cute blond slave has been noticed much more! Oh, but you will see what will happen next in the next chapter, where things will be even more intense! I hope to update the next chapter next month :D
> 
> I thank you very much for reading, for commenting and for all your support!
> 
> And I apologize if I did mistakes. I always try my best! xD
> 
> The inspiration for Thilbo / Richartin never ends! owó) /


	3. Semper fidelis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epiphanes asks his lanista Tobias to intercede for him to ask to have the young blond slave to 'love' him only for that night, as a reward for his glorious victory in the arena, since Cupid has shot him to him with his golden arrow, and since then burns with desire to possess him. Tobias asks Consul Benedictus to grant his gladiator that whim, but that request exacerbates the Consul's possessive jealousy and then he demonstrates that Martin is only of him.

**Chapter 3 — Semper fidelis**

"What? Do you want a male slave to fuck?" asked the lanista Tobias, greatly surprised at the request of his champion gladiator.

Epiphanes nodded and gave a very short giggle.

"Yes, but one in particular, the only young man who really sparks my interest," said Epiphanes, taking up a bit of his seriousness, frowning slightly as usual in his expression but with a discreet rascal smile.

Tobias was thoughtful for a moment, snorted a little, and finally continued.

"Hmm, so a specific one?"

"That's right ... I'm only interested in someone" said the gladiator.

"And who is he? Where is it located? Is here?" Tobias questioned, more curious.

"In this same house, under this same roof, just right now," replied Epiphanes, now turning his gaze to where Martin was just then, serving some Mulsum to one of the guests.

With Epiphanes' gaze, Tobias immediately understood that that blond young man with hair as golden as the ray of the sun was the slave that Epiphanes was referring to, smiled a little with some mischief and then returned his gaze to his gladiator.

"Ah, he's a very cute boy with the naked eye, I can understand now why the boy has sparked your interest. He would have even sparked mine, so it's understandable, and I'm almost sure you've been bored with the whores of always and now you want to experience something new. That golden slave is someone unusual, it is not common to find around here a blond young man with his features, with that stature, and I can understand your desire to possess him" said Tobias, a bit fraternal. When Tobias was not so tyrannical, could be a nice man, especially when he drank alcohol and just now, he was a little drunk, but still with enough judgment to fully understand the bold request of his undefeated gladiator.

Epiphanes smiled again, this time with more pronunciation, leaned back a little while still paying attention to the blond slave who was serving the mulsum to someone else, and licked his lips a little, which still tasted like metal of the blood. At last he had revealed his ardent wish for that night to his master and he was glad that his owner and lanista Tobias had responded in such a good way, which surely was bringing him closer to his purpose of fulfilling it.

For that reason Epiphanes licked his lips, he was eager now to know if Tobias would really help him to ask the slave to his master the consul Benedictus for him, but with his status as a gladiator slave, he knew that he had to wait a little for Tobias to answer him by himself instead of continuing to ask so as not to seem insistent and impertinent.

"I long to find pleasure tonight between that young man's white thighs, my lord. Cupid has shot me with his golden arrow to him this evening since the first moment I saw him in the box of the great Emperor. He has stabbed a burning golden arrow into my wounded chest, and you well know that the will of the gods and their purposes are always something that not even an undefeated gladiator like me can fight," said Epiphanes in a calm voice, but with total security in his belief. He was completely sure of his convictions.

Tobias, who was also a great devotee of the gods and who even went a lot to the temples dedicated to the deities to ask for the riches that had been granted to him, could not refuse to believe in what his gladiator was telling him, also being drunk was easier to convince, and he could clearly see the eyes of Epiphanes, who kept staring in love at the blond slave. Epiphanes simply did not hide his enthusiasm for the blond anymore.

"Ah, sure it is, and since your chest was terrible hurt with that big scratch that the Gaul caused you in the sand, surely the cupid's arrow went even deeper. That blond slave is a lucky one then" Tobias said, and drank more of his goblet of wine.

Epiphanes' mischievous smile became even more pronounced.

"Then will my master and lord intercede for me at this request?" Epiphanes inquired, now looking up at his owner with reverence.

"Yes, I will request it before Consul Benedictus. He is a very good friend of mine and surely thanks to my intervention he will grant you to fuck his blond slave just for tonight" Tobias said, convinced.

Epiphanes was filled with greater emotion and from then on, he could not wait any longer for the consul Benedictus to grant him such a whim and for him to take the cute blond to his assigned bedroom.

"I thank you with all my strength and with all my life, my lord! Please tell the consul that I allow myself to decline to use the four whores he brought me, and that I even kindly decline this feast in exchange for having only that young man," Epiphanes said seriously and obediently, though remarkably excited. In his gaze could be seen the burning flame of his strong sexual desire for the blond.

"I'll tell him in a moment," said Tobias, smiling affably. He was very pleased with the glory that his undefeated gladiator had brought to his _ludus_ , and felt that he should be best rewarded.

"Thank you very much, sir!" Epiphanes said excitedly.

"I am going to ask him right now," said the lanista, finishing the entire content of his goblet.

Soon Tobias turned around and headed towards the Consul Benedictus, who was now with his wife and with his friend Simon. Very close to them, at one of the tables behind their seats, was Martin and another servant, pouring more wine with the copper jug.

"Tobias, how is your victorious gladiator having it?" Benedictus asked. Both he and his wife, the beautiful Irene, never lost their bearing and their presumptuous gaze.

Martin could hear from his place and just hearing him ask about the attractive gladiator caused him emotion and made him feel a strange pleasant sensation in his stomach.

"He is having a great time, it is precisely him who I want to talk to you about," Tobias said.

"Speak, good friend," said Benedictus.

"Well, my gladiator is ready to celebrate the pleasures of _love_ ," said Tobias, smirking, sitting in one of the comfortable seats, next to Benedictus.

Anyone in the Mediterranean knew well that when referring to _love_ they were actually referring to sexual pleasures, because love for them was synonymous with eroticism, and not exactly affection. That is, for Benedictus, his wife Irene and anyone who had heard him, including Martin, when Tobias had referred to love, they well knew that he was referring to Epiphanes requesting to withdraw from there because he was ready to enjoy the sex that the House offered him.

"Oh, the gods have not only endowed him with physical vigor in the arena, but they have also endowed him with great carnal desire, despite his injuries. Well, my servants will take him to the chambers we have prepared for him," Benedictus said with a sardonic smile, and then motioned with a wave of his hand to a couple of servants to obey his order to take the gladiator to the room that had been assigned as a special guest, to which both servants obeyed after bowing. Then, without saying a word either and only with a gesture and a movement of his hand, Benedictus indicated to the four naked prostitute slaves to follow the same path as those two servants, to which they paid attention. Then Benedict resumed his comfortable posture on his cushioned seat and asked for more wine to be served in his gold goblet.

"Yes, the boy is eager to use his cock so well tonight ...but ..." Tobias stammered with a nervous giggle, at that moment he realized that he had actually become very drunk and that it was difficult for him to articulate words and also his movements were slower and more awkward, but despite that, he was still aware of what he was doing. But feeling slower, he realized that the four whores had been already sent also when they were almost leaving the corridor, losing sight of them, and then he turned to see Benedictus "I forgot to tell you before that...actually what my gladiator wants…" he pointed out.

Benedictus was also drunk, but less than him and he caught what the lanista would have tried to say, besides that he had noticed it by the way Tobias had turned to see the girls leaving the corridor and raising the index finger of his hand as if trying to protest.

"Oh sorry, it's true! You didn't tell me which of the whores Epiphanes wants! Well, I already sent him the four, so he can decide right there in the rooms," said Benedict, taking up his posture.

"Haha, that is precisely what I wanted to talk to you about!" Tobias said, with a sardonic laugh.

"Tell me ... did the gladiator want something more?" Benedictus asked.

"Yes, it is that my gladiator asked me to persuade you to offer him a young man instead, a young male slave instead of the four whores. One in particular" explained the lanista, still with his ironic grin.

Benedictus was only a little surprised at the request, but then thought that perhaps Epiphanes desired any other of his servants, because he indeed possessed many, he was the most powerful consul, after all, who was only below Emperor Augustus in power, and in addition his house had always been one of the richest in Rome for many generations.

"Oh, so the victorious undefeated gladiator in Greek profile, gifted by the powers of Mars and Apollo, has asked for a male ass in exchange for the four young whores! That certainly proves that he is an Adonis forged by the gods!" exclaimed Benedictus, and finally laughed mockingly, because in his Roman society and among the Greeks too, that a vigorous man was hungry for another man, young and submissive, was a maximum proof of his masculinity, almost analogous to all those times when Jupiter fucked a young man with whom he became infatuated. For Benedictus it was certainly a clear sign that Epiphanes enjoyed a powerful spirit, almost equivalent to the power of a deity.

"haha, yes, to tell the truth, it is the first time that I find out that Epiphanes is hungry to fuck another man. He has always enjoyed the whores offered to him after each victory, so I was also surprised. But I must also say that I bought him relatively recently, only a few years ago, so I don't know if he had fucked boys before" Tobias said naturally.

Until that moment, Martin who had stayed close, to serve his masters, managed to listen well to the entire conversation and had a strange mixture of feelings upon learning that Epiphanes had made such a request, since on the one hand he was moved to think that this slave, the one he wanted, could be him for sure, but on the other hand he did not have complete security, so it could well be any other slave and not him and that made him feel a little sad.

"Surely the gods gave him so much strength that not only is he eager to have _love_ tonight despite his injuries, but he also wants to unleash the full power of his hard cock on a boy's tight ass. Haha, then in that case, we must not make him wait any longer! The man must be burning in desire, I will send him a young male slave right now," said Benedictus, and when he was about to sit up to call some servant, Tobias interrupted him.

"Err ... I must say that Epiphanes wishes to have a specific slave, he was very clear in his words," Tobias said at last. Benedictus turned to look at him a little more seriously and a little surprised.

"Eh? Well, I will grant you and your glorious gladiator that request only because you are a very good friend of the house and because today, he has brought glory to Rome and the gods, so tell me which slave the man wants," asked Benedictus.

"My gladiator wants that blond boy, the one behind you right now. Epiphanes told me that Cupid shot him to him this afternoon, that he felt the burning golden arrow of Cupid pierce his wounded chest just when he saw him in the box of Caesar and that he wants to enjoy the warmth of his thighs, only for tonight," explained Tobias, pointing out specifically the blond, as he stared at Martin standing behind his master with the copper jug filled with wine.

Martin was surprised to hear such a request, and even if he covered it up as much as possible, he was really excited to have been asked by the handsome Greek gladiator who had liked him so much from the first moment he had seen him in the arena, and he was much more excited and at the same time extremely moved that the lanista Tobias, owner of the gladiator, explained that Epiphanes was sure that he had been shot by the same cupid towards him, a simple slave of an ‘ _inferior’_ culture. Although Martin was of Germanic origin, he had already lived in Rome for so long as a slave to a prestigious domus who had been greatly influenced by his beliefs, mythology, and the powers of his numerous gods, and whether Epiphanes had brought glory to Rome. thank the gods, in addition to being a Herculean Adonis with an attractive Greek profile, surely when he referred to having been shot by the same cupid, must be real. Martin really wished he could spend the night and make love that night with the undefeated gladiator Epiphanes, and for a brief moment he imagined himself being sent to Epiphanes' chambers, after being groomed and perfumed, and imagined himself also being surrounded by his strong arms full of bruises about to possess him.

But he still needed his master, Benedictus to agree.

Benedictus had been silent for a moment, because he had been stupefied at Tobias' request. And soon his surprise was replaced by unbridled jealousy and he finally responded.

"No," he said bluntly and continued, "I can't possibly allow you to have this blond. Martinus is my personal slave…" Benedictus said brusquely, and despite the fact that he wanted to hide it so as not to lose his posture, the vehement flame of jealousy was evident in his gaze.

Tobias had not expected such a refusal from his consul friend, but just by looking at Benedictus's harsh expression, and despite being drunk, he knew well that it would not be easy to persuade him. He knew him very well.

For his part, Martin had been greatly disappointed to hear his master's negative response. He knew him well and knew that Benedictus would not yield, much less because he was his catamite slave, who penetrated at his whim whenever he wanted. Benedictus was unwilling to share the blond's love with anyone else, Martin was only of him, he had bought him for a fair amount of gold coins from Tobias himself years ago, much less was he willing to share him with a vile and dirty Greek gladiator slave, even if he brought glory to Rome and even if he were Hercules himself.

His catamite slave Martin was not in negotiation, at least not as long as his ass was functional to his purpose, that is, as long as he still liked Martin for fucking, while the blond was still young and beautiful.

"But Benedictus, what difference does it make if my undefeated gladiator fucks your slave tonight? I sold him to you myself a few years ago, you should also consider that to grant me the favor! just for tonight!" expressed Tobias insisting on convince him.

But Benedictus was unfazed, and only prepared to drink more of his mulsum.

Irene, who had heard everything, was amused, but as a good lady of the prestigious house she laughed with grace. Daphne who in the end had gotten closer and managed to hear a little of the conversation was also stunned, and almost as jealous as Benedictus was, only to have learned that her precious Epiphanes, her herculean lover by force, was extremely interested in fucking that damn dirty blond slave, from whom she had stolen his beautiful golden hair years ago. Daphne suddenly felt greatly underestimated, and more than that despised, and from then on, she could not stop looking with even more rejection at the Germanic Martin.

"Sorry, it's not in negotiation. I don't want my personal slave to get involved in those things, neither with your Greek gladiator nor with anyone else. So, please, don't take it personally," said Benedictus, a little more relaxed, perhaps because now he was more relieved to have made it beyond doubt that Martin would belong to no one but himself.

"But he is a mere slave! And I know where he comes from because I bought him when he was much younger, more than twenty years ago, in the Gallic War, a war in which I partly contributed a large sum of budget. The boy was captured on the border with Germania. I even gave him that name that he bears now. Come on, just let my gladiator to fuck him tonight. The man burns with desire for him because of Cupid's golden arrow, after being blessed in the arena by the gods. Please, allow the gods to remain happy or their anger could fall on you and your house" Tobias said persuasively. However, even though Benedictus had enormous faith in the gods and their blessings and calamities, he was reluctant to give in. His pride was very great and his sexual desire for Martin even greater.

"Yes, I understand, but Martinus is a slave who is not made for _love_." It's that simple - Benedictus explained very seriously, with a slight frown.

Martin felt a kind of tightness in his chest when he heard him say that, and a lump seemed formed in his throat. Benedictus's words had seemed very cruel, especially because that only reminded him that he was the controller of his life and his will, and that he should always do what he wanted and how he wanted, if he wanted to continue living, if he could call that life. But he had to maintain his posture and hide that it did not affect him, because he also had no right to protest, or even to cry.

"Is it your will?" Asked Tobias.

"Is what the oracle actually told me," said Benedictus, outlining a smirk that denoted all his irony, "but I will be kind to your gladiator in some way..." he added, grinning.

Tobias refused to insist further, however close a friend he was, Benedictus was the consul after all, a position far more powerful than his.

………………………..

Epiphanes was already in the bedroom assigned to him that day. It was a beautiful and spacious room like few others, he did not even remember when it had been the last time he had been surrounded by so much luxury. He certainly came from a very wealthy family and before falling into disgrace and becoming a gladiator he had been in many luxurious rooms on various occasions, but this one was truly majestic, surrounded by transparent curtains and with a beautiful view of the starry night sky.

He thought the place was so beautiful that even the gods had granted him that, and that it was a perfect place to love, to possess the blond slave Martin and make him moan with pleasure that night throughout the room.

Epiphanes became increasingly anxious to have the pretty blond slave in his arms, he was almost certain that the house would grant it to him and that at any moment the blond would enter through that door, perhaps dressed in an immaculate robe, or perhaps a colorful one, it did not matter, but that without a doubt would fit perfectly to his small silhouette, and that the blond would delicately pronounce his name, Epiphanes, with that melodious sweet voice, from his pink lips, which he had been about to kiss a while ago.

He could not help remembering how that moment had been interrupted so abruptly, as well as remembering that despite the poor lighting and despite the fact that Martin was a poorly dressed slave and that he undoubtedly had certain marks of torture inflicted by their owners in days before, he had been able to notice well that his lips were so pink that they immediately incited him to bite them sensually, like an apple. He was delighted with Martin’s lips, with his sweet voice, with his golden hair, with his white skin, his tender features on his round face, in which his harmoniously bushy and drooping eyebrows stood out. Epiphanes, who was so used to seeing arrogant expressions of many patricians in the living rooms and such harsh expressions on the battlefield and in the arena, he was definitely fascinated with that young man's face.

"Ahh, Martinus, I can't wait any longer," Epiphanes muttered sensually, now resting on the bed where he was sure he would be about to enjoy the pleasure of the blond united to him in passion. He could not forget the name of that young slave, he did not want to stop thinking about him and how good it fit him, because he knew that it was a name derived from Mars, the same god of war who had helped and glorified him so many times in the arena making him not only a champion among gladiators but an undefeated gladiator. There was no doubt that Cupid himself had shot him with the blond, but surely the blond had also been sent by his god Mars especially for him, and he also liked to think that perhaps even Apollo himself had brought the blond in his chariot since dawn for meeting him in person at sunset, precisely when the games in the Amphitheatre were over, and perhaps Apollo with his divine sunlight illuminated him with that brilliant golden hair.

Perhaps these thoughts were mere fantasies caused by the drunkenness of wine, but Epiphanes was completely convinced of all this, and even remembered how much he had liked to observe him during his stay at the banquet table in his honor, seeing him serve the wine to the vain patrician guests. He thought Martin looked much better than _Catamitus_ might have looked when Jupiter decided to kidnap him, and make him his lover, and the cupbearer of the gods.

"Ah, Martin is much more beautiful," Epiphanes thought constantly, immersed in his fantasy, as he began to touch himself a little. His cock was getting harder and harder. Burning with desire to possess the blond, he couldn't wait any longer. Even he could not believe that despite all the physical effort he had expended in the fight that afternoon and despite his multiple injuries that undoubtedly hurt him, that night he really had an enormous sexual desire. Surely the blond slave was made for him.

When masturbation was becoming more insistent, and when the gladiator was even more immersed in his erotic fantasy, Epiphanes was suddenly pulled out of his trance upon hearing someone approach the door. He sat up quickly on the bed and noticed the silhouette of some people in the shadow cast by the flames of the lamps, and that made him more anxious, because it was surely the servants who brought his new golden lover.

Epiphanes smirked greatly, licked his lips a little to imagine that Martin would finally enter through that same door, but he began to be very disappointed when he noticed that among the servants Martin did not seem to come, and he became more concerned when he saw that behind the servants came the four naked prostitutes.

"No, I do not want them ..." said Epiphanes in protest, with an expression of annoyance and anger on his face, although still trying not to be disturbed as much as possible. His voice was still calm but his frown was slightly furrowed, as was usual for him for a long time "take them away from here. "

The servants looked at him with some surprise and disbelief that the gladiator was rejecting the four beautiful women, but they only received orders from their master, and not those of the gladiator.

"I will not receive them," said Epiphanes, "I asked for someone else!" He added. Suddenly he felt authoritative, as he had not been in a long time, giving orders to slaves, as he had done in better times of his life, when he had served Rome.

"Okay sir, the four whores were brought in just in case you still wanted to have them, the master ordered, but he has also sent a young male slave, as is your wish," one of the slaves finally pointed out.

Hearing this brought Epiphanes back to his excitement, and he couldn't help but bring back a great wry smirk on his face.

"Oh, I understand, well then ... I would like the male slave to pass as soon as possible," he said, more relaxed.

The servants nodded with a slight bow, bowing their heads.

"Yes sir, right away," replied the slave.

"And the four whores ... I definitely don't want them, so it's better that they leave" added the gladiator with complete certainty.

Hearing this and without saying a word, the four prostitutes turned and walked back down the corridor, while the other servants called the young male slave they had brought in to become Epiphanes' lover for one night.

Epiphanes could not wait any longer, his cravings grew even more as he now noticed only the shadow of the slave that had been sent to him, noting that it was undoubtedly the shadow of a young man, of small body, of probable short stature, he undoubtedly believed that it was Martin, but his disappointment was great when he saw that the slave who was entering his rooms was another young man and not Martin, as he had requested.

Epiphanes's smirk immediately blurred, being replaced by a different face, a mixture of seriousness and surprise, soon turning to anger.

"What the hell does this mean?" The gladiator asked strongly, remarkably annoyed, but still trying to remain calm, because he was also a slave after all, and therefore he had no right to protest, at least not too much.

"My lord master, Consul Benedictus has sent me to serve you in the pleasure of the love, for your desire tonight, sir," replied the boy, who was very young, with a slight complexion similar to Martin's, and with dark brown hair, not as beautiful as Martin's golden hair, with more tanned skin and more characteristic features of the Mediterranean, so he was definitely not Martin, nor did he possess the same melodious voice.

Epiphanes was disappointed and angry, he really did not want to have another boy other than the blond who had assisted him a while ago, the one that Cupid had shot to him.

"I don't know why the hell the consul has sent you with me, but you are not the slave I asked for. You are not who I want to love, definitely. So, go away!" snapped the gladiator, a little exasperated.

From his rude expression and serious tone of voice, the young man knew that Epiphanes was really angry and that he did not want his presence there, and he wanted to get out of there soon, but he had to obey orders from his master the consul.

"I only comply with what my master orders," said the young man, now more withdrawn.

"I don't want you, I didn't ask you. Get out of here!" expressed Epiphanes energetically.

The young man was overcome with fear, but not because of the gladiator's anger, but because he knew very well that if he did not obey his master's orders, even if it were not his fault, he would be punished, and he never knew if the punishment would be truly tortuous. He had already experienced many.

"Please, sir. If I do not comply with what the consul ordered, he will hit me, he will punish me in the cruelest way that he orders. Please, use my body for your pleasure tonight! That way I can avoid torture of the scourge!" asked the young man, penitent.

Epiphanes who knew better than anyone what it was to be a slave, even though at some other time he had been on the other side of the scale, he knew what the boy was referring to, and he knew well that slave masters usually did not show mercy and he didn't want this boy to be tortured because of him, because it really wasn't his fault. And he also knew that the only culprit was the damned presumptuous Benedictus who for some reason had not allowed him to be granted to love Martin that night, and that that could not be helped, at least not for now, so he had to resist it.

But before saying another word, Epiphanes was silent for a moment. The young man noted the gladiator's seriousness, his frown, his annoyance at having been scammed, but he also wanted to wait a brief moment before again insisting on pity.

"please!" asked the young man asking with more mercy and even knelt down.

Epiphanes sighed, as his fists clenched tightly, he would be really angry for a long time, but he was determined to help the boy.

"Okay, I will help you ... I do not want you to be punished because of your cursed and cocky master," said Epiphanes, still very serious.

"Well, thank you sir ..." The young man began to undress, beginning to uncover his shoulders in the semi-transparent robe in which he had been dressed for the occasion.

"Hey no, I'm not going to do it with you, don't undress," said Epiphanes.

"But sir ... then ..." the young man mused, stopping.

"I do not want to make love with any other young man other than the one I asked for ... so I will not take you, but we will tell your master that I did, so he will not punish you," said Epiphanes.

The young man was greatly surprised by the gladiator's response, but at the same time he was relieved, because he really didn't want to be forced to serve him as a sex object. He had already suffered many humiliations and outrages in his life to continue pleasing one more.

"I don't understand your reason, sir, but I am infinitely grateful to you," said the young man, now a bit sidelined.

"Just stay in bed, I will be observing the stars from the viewpoint, asking the gods. Please, just don't bother me," said the gladiator, and then he headed towards the large window, from where the starry night could be seen.

The boy obeyed without asking more, sat on the bed and leaned back. He had seen the security of Epiphanes' words and realized that he was being serious. But just in case Epiphanes wanted to possess him in the end, he would be there to obey the order before receiving any punishment or torture, which would undoubtedly be much worse.

"Oh, God Mars, God Phoebus, why have you decided to send me the cute blond like that and then drive him away from me? Oh Cupid, why did you shoot me with him and then allow me to be denied? Is it the price for my glory in the arena against those fierce battles to the death? If I have preserved my life thanks to that glory I thank you with all my spirit, but if you are not going to give me the blond, stop nailing him to my soul with your golden arrow" Epiphanes pronounced towards the gods who surely could hear him from the firmament, in the constellations that brilliantly formed figures in the night sky, their divine messages to mortals like himself.

………………………..

The party had reached its peak and late at night, the wealthy attendees had enjoyed the feast until to be tired, wine to get drunk and some more had even enjoyed the sexual pleasures offered by the house, participating in meetings with whores, slaves of the _domus_. True orgies had been unleashed in that house that night. They had enjoyed every waste as good Romans, and almost at dawn even the whores that Epiphanes had rejected had already been fucked by some of the patricians.

"Surely by this time your gladiator must have already spent all his virile power inside that young slave I sent him," Benedictus said to the lanista Tobias, as they drank more mulsum. Despite being quite intoxicated, they simply could not stop enjoying the wine.

"I hope so, even though I noticed that Epiphanes was really burning with desire to fuck your blond slave, who was mine before," Tobias said, and drank more wine.

"Ah, you can't be picky, being an undefeated gladiator doesn't take away from him being a filthy vile slave bought for a few coins," said Benedict boastfully.

Martin who had been very close to him could not help but listen to the conversation and learn that another young male slave had been sent instead to the designated rooms for Epiphanes to serve him in his pleasures of _love_. It pained him to know that Epiphanes must have already fucked the other male slave by then, the other one and not him. But all he had to do was resign himself, as always.

"You're right about that, but I just hope this disappointment doesn't diminish his performance in the arena in future matches. He is one of the best gladiators my _ludus_ has ever had and above all he became a staunch undefeated warrior, who has brought so much glory to the _ludus_ , to the arena, to Rome, and also great fortune. The man is my current best investment" Tobias said, a little more serious. Although he partly agreed with Benedictus, he also couldn't help but feel sorry because Epiphanes had been denied having the slave he ardently desired.

"Don't worry, he will be fine. On the one hand, he doesn't have to fight any more for now, and he must first recover from his injuries. Also, the next games will be in several weeks, or even months. And I assure you that you Gladiator Epiphanes, the undefeated Greek, will be totally satisfied to fuck the young male slave that I sent him tonight, because he was a very well-selected boy, a young man who has hardly been penetrated from time to time since I acquired him, and who is therefore still quite tight, haha I can assure you by myself” said Benedictus presumptuously.

Hearing his words and the tone in which he had spoken them, Tobias could deduce that Benedictus had meant that he himself had fucked that young slave not long ago. That reassured him a bit because he thought that if it was true that this young male slave was relatively new to _love_ , that would surely satisfy his personal Hercules, Epiphanes.

But of course, Tobias would not question his friend the powerful consul on this matter, and anyone was free to do what wanted with slaves, and it was normal.

"Well then, I will trust you, good friend," said Tobias, now smiling sardonically.

Martin knew well what his master Benedictus talked about, he knew his taste for youngsters well, and in all these years he had witnessed all the times that his master had forced several to be penetrated by him, and had seen the times in that he had done it with that young slave, Alair, who tonight had been sent to be the passive lover of Epiphanes. But despite that taste for young people, Martin was still his favorite catamite.

"Surely your Greek gladiator is unleashing the full power of his cock like never before inside that young slave. And if he is upset that I did not send him the one he wanted, he is surely downloading that power even much more," said Benedict, sure of his own words, and laughed a little, with satire.

Tobias laughed a little too, he couldn't help but imagine that Benedictus might be right. Then he raised his goblet as a toast.

"Please, let's toast to the pleasures of Rome and to the glory of our houses," said the lanista Tobias. Benedictus raised his goblet as well and joined his toast, with a smirk on his face, amused to think of the pleasure everyone was enjoying, and that Martin would still be only of him, and forever.

"For the pleasure of all Rome!" Benedictus pronounced.

By this time his wife Irene was enjoying wine with her friend Daphne and a few other wealthy ladies.

But soon the party ended, since it was already midnight and everyone had exceeded their wine consumption almost to the point of losing consciousness. Little by little they began to withdraw from the house, although some others would stay in some rooms that had been offered by the owner and host Benedictus.

In a while all the invited politicians, the other patricians and their wives had withdrawn from that room that had been the center of such a magnificent celebration. The servants of the house were now cleaning the place, which nevertheless in the background was full of moans and screams of pleasure because several were still enjoying the sex that Benedictus had offered them with the whores.

But servants were used to the feasts of their Roman masters always overflowing like that, and they could never say anything about it. It was far better to clean up all that mess than to be used as mere sexual objects like those that provided pleasure to the lust exploited in those rooms.

Among the slaves cleaning the place, there was the young blond Martin who could not pass unnoticed all those screams and moans of sexual pleasure heard in the background. He couldn't help thinking that perhaps those screams included Epiphanes' and his young lover's in turn.

"Alair ...I hope he is pleasing the Greek gladiator well..." thought the blond "and I also hope that Epiphanes does not treat him badly, Alair is an unfortunate slave like me, after all" despite his jealousy and disappointment, Martin could not help but feel empathy for that boy, who was also a slave owned by Benedictus, and who had also suffered his torture and abuse many times.

As Martin continued to collect the remains and leftovers of the food and drink that the guests had left, the voice of his master Benedictus suddenly called out to him.

"Martinus, leave that and come here," Benedictus pronounced in a calm but firm voice.

The blond turned to see him and without protesting or saying a word, he left his vessel on the table and walked to where his master was, on the steps that led him to one of the corridors.

"Yes, my lord..." the blond pronounced, submissive, with his head slightly downcast, bowing briefly.

Benedictus, on the other hand, raised his chin more, to denote more presumption of his authority.

"You forgot something ..." said Benedictus.

"Ah, my _dominus_ , my master and lord, dominant of my life and my will," said the blond, adding to his phrase, as he had been taught.

"That's better," said Benedictus, and then continued up the steps toward the corridor, "let us go, come on."

Martin followed without asking, as he used to do, as he should always be. In so long as he was his slave, he knew how to recognize every order of his master even if he did not specify them, so when listening to Benedictus's tone of voice and his expression on his face, he could guess what would be about to happen to him next and he as a catamite slave must always be prepared and willing to bear it.

"Yes, sir," muttered the timid blond, but subservient.

Thus, they walked down the corridor, from which the moans of pleasure and other screams of the guests who had sex were also heard. No Roman ever had modesty to hide their sexual enjoyment.

When they finally arrived at Benedictus' rooms, to that _"special room"_ that Martin knew very well, the blond confirmed that which had already been expected. Now he was completely sure of what was going to happen.

"Come in," Benedictus indicated after opening the door and Martin obeyed.

"Sir, don't you want me to dress better for the occasion? I can prepare better myself for you, as always," the blond said shyly, because usually Benedictus always made him dress in tunics of delicate fabric, much better than the rags he always wore, as he did at the time. Benedictus always made him better prepare for the occasion, because Martin was really his favorite sexual object. But tonight, he was quite exasperated.

"No, I don't need you to dress in anything else, if I'm going to undress you later. So, you're fine like this tonight," Benedictus said seriously, and approached the blond closer from behind. In that closeness, Martinus could better sense that his master was really drunk, but he was still surprised that Benedictus didn't send him to dress better, as he always liked.

"It's that ... sir ... I…," said Martin, but Benedictus got closer, made Martin turn around and suddenly began to rub his cock, which was already hardening, against the blond's butt, on the clothes. Despite the difference in height, Martin could always feel that touch, and right now he could see that his master's member was really getting tough. Soon he began to feel his master's great hands recklessly reaching under his clothes, and he knew that Benedictus would definitely make him his that night without letting him prepare beforehand. Since Benedictus had made it clear to him what he wanted, Martin only let his master continue to touch him, asking no more, much less protesting.

"You are mine, only mine," said Benedictus, kissing and nibbling on the blond's now bare shoulder. Until that moment, the consul had only stripped Martin’s shoulders, delicately sliding that cheap and rough cloth tunic to expose them, while his large hands, which was also cold, rummaged under the clothing that still covered him, pinching his nipples with one hand and with the other starting to masturbate him. Benedict had him up against the wall, and Martin just had to wait until tonight he wasn't too rough on him.

"Ahh," the blond moaned a little due to the caresses of his master, who became increasingly desperate.

"You cannot belong to anyone else, you are not made to love anyone else, you can only love me, I am your owner, remember?" Benedictus said in a hoarse voice, as he continued to handle him obscenely. In a short time, he had managed to make his catamite’s cock hard too, because despite his rejection of always violating him as he pleased, Martin's body could simply never stop reacting to his master's stimuli.

"Ahh, yes sir, of course," replied the blond, enjoying the caresses of his master's cold hands. Even if he really didn't want it, his body couldn't help but feel pleasure.

Benedictus continued kissing and sometimes nibbling a bit on the blond's bare shoulders, as well as his neck, the nape of his neck, while under his robe he groped him in all the extension of his skin, until he came across that mark that he himself had put him with ardent iron, when he had acquired him, a mark that was on his thigh and which was well recognized even to the touch.

"You have my mark, you are mine, until I decide. You have no right to love, you have no right to anything, you are nothing, you are only an object of my possession" Benedictus mumbled in a voice very excited, now nibbling the ear of his blond lover, until reddening.

"Ahh yes, sir, I am only yours...I am your faithful slave," the blond also muttered, more and more ecstatic, he really couldn't help but feel the pleasure offered by the obscene caresses of his master who always subjected him against his will, and who punished him if something didn't he liked it or if something was bad, but deep down he really repudiated him. Then Martin felt his master thrust three oil-smeared fingers inside him abruptly, and make several sharp turns in an effort to dilate him quickly. Martin couldn't even complain about it, and although he was used to it, he couldn't help but flinch at the feeling. He kept quiet any scream or tried to make it as unsound as possible "ahhh" he moaned a little louder, without being able to avoid it too much.

"Don't you think I didn't see you with the intention of letting you get fucked by that damn Greek," said Benedictus, finally showing him his jealousy.

Martin knew well that the consul was referring to Epiphanes, and perhaps to the scene that had arisen when he was assisting him in the bathtub.

"No, sir, by no means," the blond barely spoke, arching his back slightly as he felt Benedictus being even more abrupt with him.

"I am not stupid, I saw how you spoke to him with submission and you almost let him kiss you. If I had not arrived in time ..." Benedictus affirmed, making his displeasure more noticeable, and at last he pulled his fingers off from inside the blond and then accommodated his hard cock between his buttocks, touching with his glans the entrance still little dilated of the blond. Martin bit his lip, waiting for his master to penetrate him at once, and especially hoping that he would be even more abrupt with him than usually due to his displeasure.

Benedict had previously smeared his erect member with oil too, he was desperate to penetrate the blond again, like many other times before, and above all he was exasperated to show him that he was the only one that had access to fuck him, making it clear that he would not share him with anyone else much less with a stupid slave cretin that he had just met that sunset.

"No, sir, it was not my intention. He was the one who ..." Martin muttered, and then winced as he felt the thick and hard cock of his master slide inside him with a single thrust to the bottom. Martin could not continue his sentence because immediately he began to feel how Benedict attacked inside him abruptly and without stopping. Benedictus was not going to let him get used to the penetration, and he was even becoming more violent each time, even with the caresses he made with his hands to masturbate him, now clinging to his skin, digging his nails, and biting his shoulders, his neck and his ears, with more force while he also sometimes pulled his golden hair.

"I’m the only one that can be inside you! You are my damn slave! Only my hard cock can fuck you" Benedictus snapped, increasing the lunges, scratches and bites on the blond's skin even more violently, and even pulling more of his blond hair to tilt his head.

"Ahhh," the blond shouted louder, unable to avoid it any more. He could feel his master's hard member sliding violently inside him and how his hands tortured his body with abuse, but despite the vexation he could not stop being submissive, or he would receive worse punishments "sir, I've only been fucked by you ,has always been that way… there has never been another man" the blond barely expressed, with difficulty.

"But you wanted the damn Greek to fuck you, that's why he asked for you to be taken to his bed to be his damn whore" Benedictus snapped more aggressively, the wine that he had drunk had further increased his anger.

"Ahhh but it was not my fault ... master, my _dominus_ " the blond barely replied, his master's attacks prevented him from concentrating better on his words.

"You want to make the asshole fuck you like a whore! But you're my whore! only mine! Haha, that's why I sent that other slave, who must be fucking by him just right now" snapped Benedictus aggressive

"ahh, your warm and tight cavity was only made for the enjoyment of someone of high status like me. A damn dirty gladiator doesn't deserve you, honey."

Martin had to continue to endure physical harassment and psychological abuse from his owner. Even though he must be used to his master's torture by now, there was a moment when he felt that he couldn't resist it anymore, and he wanted to cry, but just when the first tear was going to roll down his cheek, Benedictus came out of him.

"Ahh, you are so beautiful, my beautiful sun brought by the gods, how could I allow another man to fuck you? You're a mere slave, but not just any slave, honey. You are made to serve only me," said Benedictus as he looked at the blond's ass, reddened by the mistreatment, which he had just raped, and looked more closely at his now dilated cavity, and how the seed that he had spilled inside dripped.

The blond was still leaning against the wall, trying to get up a little, resisting complaining as much as possible and even more resisting sobbing. This only reminded him of how much he repudiated the Consul who owned him, and even resisted noting how agitated his breathing was, and yet sometimes he couldn't help but whimper.

Suddenly he felt Benedictus' whip hitting him buttocks a few times. Martin's body reacted to the pain without being able to avoid it, but he continued to stifle his screams as much as possible, while his member also drained with his own seed. He hated that his body could never avoid reacting, he wished he could really be an inanimate object so as not to feel anything, not to feel physical pain and frustration.

"Ahhh" Despite his attempts to remain silent, Martin sometimes couldn't help but scream a little, but he kept resisting.

Fortunately, Benedictus stopped shortly after, since all he really wanted was to continue fucking him. Furthermore, the now-reddened buttocks struck from his catamite excited him far more.

Then Benedictus turned him over to what the blond obeyed, and threw him against the bed, although due to the pain inflicted by his master, the blond's movements were somewhat slow which only exasperated Benedictus and he quickly took him with his hands and settled between his legs, placing the blond's feet on his shoulders. When he finally had the blond just in front of him, he noticed his agitation. Martin looked straight at him and noticed that the Consul had an almost demonized expression, which caused him an unexpected fear, which then dissipated a little when he felt one of Benedictus' great hands caressing his cheek.

"You are so beautiful, and you are only mine," Benedictus pronounced and then he joined his lips to Martin's in a rapturous kiss. Being his slave subject to his will, Martin could only be carried away, while his master took possession of his tongue. Soon he began to feel Benedictus's teeth too, biting his nipples very abruptly, and sucking desperately, almost as if he wanted to extract his life from there.

Soon Martin felt how Benedictus was finishing adjusting between his legs, and how he was accommodating his cock, which was already hard and erect again, brushing his entrance with the glans. Moments later, the Roman began to penetrate the slave to the bottom again with a single thrust.

"Ahhh, you're so tight, always so warm, so delicious," Benedictus moaned with pleasure, and then began to attack inside him, again with an aggressive rhythm and this time pressing him against the bed to make the penetration even deeper and more painful.

"Ahhh, master," Martin moaned as he felt his thrusts inside attacking nonstop.

It was true that being his catamite slave for a long time, there had been countless times when he had had to allow himself to be raped by Benedictus, and that there were also countless times when Benedictus had treated him with extreme harshness, but tonight's mistreatment really was much worse than any previous one he remembered. Benedictus was really very possessive.

But anyway, Martin always had to resist, if he didn't want it to be the last day of his unfortunate life. Although such humiliation often greatly weakened his spirit, to the point of wondering if it was really worth continuing to live that way or if it was best to find a way to die at once.

Benedictus continued to penetrate savagely inside him, and Martin hugged him from his back, although he resisted hugging him tightly and even more so, resisting digging his nails into the skin, because he had no right to make a single scratch to his master, as he could do to him without mercy as much as he wanted.

"Ahh," Martin moaned helplessly, as he watched the night sky seen from the entrance to the atrium show the constellations in the sky, especially the Orion constellation that was best appreciated from that angle, wondering how long the more he would have to endure the torture and vexation of this night or how many more years he could continue to endure this until Benedictus got tired of him and threw him to the beasts or to let him beg on the streets. Surely before waiting for that to be his final destination, perhaps it was best to find death. But for the moment, he had nothing but to keep resisting.

Benedict continued to rape him for a while until drunkenness allowed him. Martin continued to obey his desire, observing the stars in the night sky, since there were still a few hours before sunrise, not knowing that, at the same time, Epiphanes observed the same constellation, asking the gods why that blond slave could not simply be removed from his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! I was finally able to update this fic! I was planning to update it for Benedict's birthday as a gift to him (?) But I couldn't! xD certain circumstances did not leave me! Then I said, well I publish it the next day and I couldn’t neither! And practically a week has passed and I’m just able to post it until now.
> 
> Better late than never, I guess! Dx
> 
> And the most incredible thing of all is that the chapter I have it ready since I wrote the first and the second and I just could not have it ready for that day Dx
> 
> But anyway, I hope you liked it ;D and again I apologize if I made mistakes. I always try my best! >.<
> 
> Unfortunately, Epiphanes and Martin will have to continue having a hard time and it will be difficult for them to be together, but soon that will be remedied and they will be able to enjoy their love together, which is eternal like every AU Richartin/Bagginshield
> 
> The inspiration with these two never ends! 😍
> 
> Haha btw and I love that Benedict is the bad guy in my stories, he is my alter ego! xDD
> 
> I have the next chapter almost ready too xD but I will not be able to upload it soon, first because Richard and Martin's birthdays are coming and as you know I am always absorbed by the preparations for their celebration (always reaching the same age, only 18 days apart! :v) and then in October I plan to update my sinister fics (Blood Slave and Infernal Temptations) for Halloween, plus I want to upload other fics (of this ship as well, of course! xD) and finish the endless realistic doujinshi Heinz Kruger / Everett Ross so I think this fic I will update it until November or maybe at the end of the year.
> 
> You will see what will happen! 😉 Many more characters will come out
> 
> All your support is greatly appreciated always! Uwu
> 
> P.S. I am adding in the first chapter the images of the characters in this story dressed according to their characteristics ;D

**Author's Note:**

> ahh I hope you liked how this first chapter turned out! xD  
> first I apologize if I have made mistakes, English is not my first language, but I always try to do my best! >.<
> 
> You will see what will happen in the next chapter, which I plan to publish very very soon! ;D
> 
> I have 4 chapters ready at the moment!
> 
> Haha in this story you can see a bit of the influence I took from the great Spartacus series! Haha that's why it will be a fic full of Roman blasphemy.
> 
> Ah, I personify Daphne with Anne Hathaway just because she appeared with Richard in Ocean’s 8 and I thought she was perfect for the role (in fact I think everyone is perfect in their respective roles in this fan fic!) And in the following chapters more characters will come out.
> 
> Incidentally, since the plot is based on the miniseries "Cleopatra" (1999) where Richard shares a scene with Rupert Graves, there may be dates that do not coincide much with events, because in the miniseries they freely skipped many years between one battle and another xD
> 
> However, I do my best to make everything meticulously arranged! ;D
> 
> I hope you enjoy the development of the story and how Rich and Martin are captivating each other, because Thorin and Bilbo just can't help but fall in love again in each new life! Richartin is perfect! It is destiny! As I’ve already said many times before! owo
> 
> By the way, sometimes I regret the mistreatment that Rich and Martin will be receiving, and especially in the following chapters, as well as the obedience and / or submission that they must abide by, but they are slaves in this story! xD
> 
> I'm also sorry that the rich are so mean to them, but that's the way they were back then. They contribute a lot to the development of the plot ~
> 
> Ahh but in the end love and freedom together will triumph! :v


End file.
